This Time
by antoemati
Summary: Forget all the bad events that occurred during Season 4 : Elena did NOT become a vampire, there's no cure for vampirism, Kol and Jeremy most certainly didn't die and Bonnie is alive. After graduation, Caroline left for Boston. 7 years later, they are reunited for the Founders' party. Is the drama in Mystic Falls really gone for good? Will Klaus eventually manage to woo his blonde?
1. Prologue

**Forget all the bad events that occurred during Season 4 : Elena did NOT become a vampire... well not at that specific moment and not for the same reasons, there is no cure for vampirism, Kol and Jeremy most certainly didn't die and Bonnie is definitely alive. After graduation and her break-up, Caroline left to go study in Boston. Afterwards, she started a tour around the world starting with Rome, Paris and Tokyo.**

**7 years later, they are reunited for the Founders' party. Is the drama in Mystic Falls really gone for good? Will Klaus eventually manage to woo his blonde?**

Caroline Forbes was sitting in an airplane leading her back to Mystic Falls and to her friends. The seven past years away from her hometown had been more or less restful for our favorite blonde.

First of all, her break-up with Tyler when he returned to Mystic Falls after Klaus allowed it as a graduation present for her was testing. Indeed, how could she explain to him that she had simply fallen out of love with him ? It was anything but easy.

Things went well when he returned… at first. But soon enough Caroline realized that he had changed. Hell she had changed. Things between them quickly went from normal to awkward skipping the romantic part until she finally spoke her mind and decided to end things as heartbreaking as it was for her.

Soon afterwards, it was time for college along with the heart-rending goodbyes as she and Bonnie had to move to Boston. Saying goodbye to Elena, Stefan, Matt and even Damon –leaving him to his never-ending love triangle with Elena and his brother – was hard on both Caroline and Bonnie. But at least they both had each other to ease the pain a little.

There was another person Caroline was reluctant to say goodbye to : Klaus. Indeed, she didn't quite know how but Caroline had grown attached to the Original Hybrid even though she would never EVER admit it to anyone let alone Klaus himself. Hell she hardly admitted it to herself.

Resting on that seat in the first row in the first class of that airplane thinking about the man who must not be named, the little blonde could still feel the pain in her chest she felt that day back in Mystic Falls at the thought of never seeing him again or at least not before a very long time. And she just couldn't help but remember their last encounter.

_Her heart racing, her body shaking from head to toes, and her head screaming at her to run away from this house and situation she was about to get herself into while she still had the chance, standing at the front door of the Mikaelsons', Caroline still took it upon herself to knock._

_The Original girl was the one to open up the door._

_"__Oh and here I thought my day couldn't get any worse ?" said Rebekah rolling her eyes as soon as she saw the other blonde standing in front of her._

_At the vision of the Original girl, the nervousness Caroline felt automatically let way to exasperation._

_" __I am delighted to see you too, Rebekah. Is your brother here?" asked Caroline with the best casualness she was capable of at the moment._

_"__Which brother?" falsely asked Rebekah while perfectly knowing who Caroline wanted to see._

_Hearing one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard –if not the most beautiful –Klaus who was painting in his art studio instantly knew whom his annoying sister was talking to. Fearin_g that she might actually drive his angel away, Klaus ran full speed to the front door.

"Thank you, Bekah. I think I can handle it now" he indicated as he reached the door while gathering all his control not to shove his sister away. The latter just took a step back waiting for what would happen. She knew her brother had a slight thing for who she saw as "the fake blonde" but she never thought that the latter would actually catch an interest in him as well or even lead him on. Indeed, though she would never say it out loud, she always thought of Caroline as an honest person and she had to admit she valued that.

_"__Morning, love. To what do I owe the honor?" he greeted Caroline trying to hide the happiness Caroline inspired him, mostly because of his sister's presence. _

_"__Huh, I was hoping I could talk to you…" began Caroline before staring at Rebekah and adding with a fake smile "away from inquisitive ears"_

_"__Rebekah, darling, would you mind giving us a moment please?" ordered Klaus more than he asked and before she could answer back, he continued "Didn't you mention earlier you had some shopping to do?"_

_"__Pff" she sighed looking at his brother as though he was pathetic but not quite thinking so._

_"__She commands and you oblige, don't you?" she falsely and scornfully asked._

_Rebekah was about to say more when Klaus' eyes met hers with a deathly glare as clear as a dagger threat and she knew right then and there that she better not push her luck. So instead of getting herself into more trouble, she grabbed the keys of the car Klaus had just offered her and fled out of the house._

_Satisfied, Klaus turned back to Caroline and took a step backwards so she could enter his home, which she did. _

_He then led her to his salon and proposed to fix her something –a tea or some champagne –but she turned him down pretexting she needed to keep her mind clear, sentence which worried Klaus._

_They had been sitting on two different sofas for a few minutes before he decided to break the uncomfortable and nerve-wracking silence._

_"__Not that I mind just sitting here and staring at your breathtakingly beauty… I could do that for the rest of my days… But I believe you had something to tell me, love." Klaus stated managing to keep his voice from betraying his concern. _

_Once again, Caroline couldn't help the shade of pink that invaded her cheeks. So, she kept staring at her feet waiting for it to fade away._

_A few seconds later but what seemed an eternity to Klaus, Caroline finally gathered all her courage and lifted her eyes towards Klaus and spoke : _

_"__I am leaving town" she announced with no caution, with no preparation whatsoever. Caroline was so anxious she actually surprised herself with the steadiness of her voice._

_At those words, Klaus couldn't help but wince which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde causing her features to soften. _

_The only thing, Klaus could think about and instantly thought about was that beautiful smile of hers he wouldn't be able to see on a regular basis anymore. Klaus had decided to move to New Orleans pretty soon so he would have missed her smile anyways but… he was quite prepared to it happening so fast. _

_From the looks of things, he was going to move all by himself, Rebekah still holding a grudge against him, Elijah being wherever probably and inexplicably trying to find back the last Petrova to have caught his eye. And Kol, well, Kol had promised to stay with him in New Orleans for a while but he hadn't exactly proved himself to be a loyal companion in the past…_

_Then, he started thinking about who Caroline could possibly have for companion so he suddenly asked while keeping his stare towards the table before him "With Tyler?"_

_Even though his voice didn't betray his jealousy, Caroline could tell Klaus wasn't at ease so she responded quickly "No, not at all. Actually, Tyler and I broke things off."_

_That line caused Klaus to instantly stare back at her wondering if his ears had betrayed him._

_"__We're, we're fine. Still friends. We just decided to go our separate ways. In fact, I am leaving town with Bonnie to go study in Boston." Caroline explained._

_He listened to Caroline intently before making sure with a doubtful voice "You… you and Tyler broke things off?"_

_At his question, Caroline couldn't help but feel flattered: either he actually cared for her and was hoping for a chance or he was really good at pretending._

_Slightly amused, she chuckled before replying "Of everything I've just said, that is the only thing you've picked up?"_

_A shy smile crept on his face as he stared back at his feet trying to hide his embarrassment._

_"__Why did you breakup?" he asked her after a short moment._

_"__Does it matter?" she asked as well, quite confused. _

_Caroline always assumed Klaus would just be sanctimonious and not ask questions if she ever ended up breaking up with Tyler. She never thought he would actually try to figure out what happened. Therefore, she had to say she was surprised, pleasantly surprised._

_"__It matters if he hurt you, love. Believe it or not I care" he stated as if it was obvious how he felt about her. _

_He was looking straight in her eyes as he spoke his heart to her._

_A lump formed in Caroline's throat as she heard Klaus' words and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He genuinely cared for her. Sure she had told me when she thought she was going to die that she knew he was in love with her but that was a stretch, a desperate and last attempt at getting to him. She didn't actually think she, Caroline Forbes, the ordinary girl, always second-choice, had –unwillingly and without even noticing it –gotten the Original and Bad Hybrid to fall in love with her._

_As he didn't answer, Klaus grew concerned and insisted "Did he…? …Hurt you?"_

_Fearing that her voice might betray her and show the emotions that were overwhelming her, Caroline just shook her head as a NO._

Elena was in the closest bathroom to the room she shared with Stefan in the Salvatore's Mansion which was kind of her house too now. It had taken her about an hour to get her hair done and now was the time for her make-up. Indeed, she hesitated for a while between straightening her hair and, on the contrary, curling them. But when Stefan told her she would look magnificent either way and confessed that she had the most beautiful neck ever making her giggle in the process, Elena decided to straighten her hair a little and just bring them up in a bun.

After applying a cleansing lotion on her face, Elena was now taking care of applying make-up on her eyelid. She opted for the color purple. A couple of minutes later, she also put some black mascara on her eyelashes as well as a bit of foundation on her cheeks. Then, she applied some red lipstick on her already appealing lips.

There, all done.

She simply looked stunning. And she wasn't even dressed yet.

Almost ready, Elena went back to their room seeking help from Stefan "Honey, will you help me zip my dress, please?" she asked while holding her dress together in the back.

"Of course" Stefan replied moving next to her.

The second he was behind her, Stefan freed his girlfriend's hands from her back holding her zipper and started planting wet kisses on her neck.

Clearly enjoying herself, Elena giggled a little and let Stefan go on with his pleasant ways a bit more before she reluctantly attempted to get him to stop "Honey, I said zip not unzip"

Not paying the least attention to her request, he moved his kisses to her collarbone making her moan in pleasure and then a few seconds later, he had her turned around and he crashed his lips onto hers.

And that was all it took for the not so little anymore brunette to forget all about her resolve and the plans she had for not even an hour from now.

Caroline was now at Mystic Falls' airport: her plane had just landed.

She was wearing a white slipover and a black skirt as a contrast. The smile on her face was incredibly genuine. She had feared at first, how her return would be and how much things would have changed… But now that she was back, she just couldn't help but feel at home. She was going to meet all of her friends again : Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt… Heck, she was even glad at the thought of seeing Damon again. She couldn't wait till the Founders' Party.

She was in the row along with the other passengers in order to retrieve her luggage.

Once she finally caught them, she noticed there was a note attached to her suit-case and well, the handwriting was quite familiar :

**_Love,_**

**_I am delighted at the mere thought that I am going to speak to you again _**

**_I keep missing that light of yours_**

**_See you real soon_**

**_Fondly_**

**_Klaus_**

Reading those words, a lump formed in Caroline's throat as she thought she was hallucinating and did her best to fight the smile which was trying to creep on her mouth. Could this actually be a note from Klaus? How the hell did he know she was coming back? And how on earth had he managed to get his hands on her luggage?

As questions went racing through her mind, Caroline turned around and raked the space of the airport she was in with her eyes desperately looking for a sign that it was indeed him who had written the words on the paper she was holding in her shaking hands. Nothing.

It seemed like she wouldn't get any answers in the minute.

Little did she know she would soon enough.

**There you go: the first chapter. So… any thoughts?**

**Just so you know, English is not my native tongue so don't be too hard on me.**

**However if you happen to find any spelling or grammar mistake, do let me know.**

**Don't worry you will have the rest of Klaus and Caroline's last encounter soon enough…**

**Hope you liked it.**

**PS: You can follow me on Youtube under the same username.**

**I ship our KLAROLINE… as well as many others…**


	2. The Return

**Okay, first all of all, I want to thank each and every one of you. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed or put this story into favorite.**

**I am SO amazed by your positive response. I definitely wasn't expecting this.**

**This is first story I've ever written so… Moreover, like I mentioned it before, English is not my native tongue. **

**This was me really taking a shot. It's just, after reading so many Klaroline-centered fics, I thought why not write a story of my own… and before I knew it, I got the first chapter all done. But I didn't actually think it would pick anyone's interest so again THANK YOU so much.**

**Okay, enough with the rambling.**

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

After what one could call a lot of convincing from her, Elena had finally left her home, also known as the Salvatore's Mansion, to go help Mrs. Lockwood who was hosting the party.

Indeed, ever since their official reunion three years ago, Stefan could hardly get his hands off Elena. And he avoided letting her out of his sight as much as possible.

He had waited so long for her to come back to him.

Further to her breakup with Damon after a year of tortuous romance, Elena went to Stefan and apologized to him once again for hurting him by dating his brother. She also asked him for a second chance to what he responded no: he had been hurt… deeply, and he needed more time to heal before he could forgive her.

After that, they reconnected and started spending time with each other again. Not being able to help the love they still felt for one another, Stefan and Elena got closer and closer. And with time, reminiscing their history, well, what was bound to happen happened: they got back together.

Stefan was in his room getting ready for the evening as well.

More importantly he was anxiously waiting for Caroline. He hadn't seen her for seven years now and he himself couldn't believe how excited he was for their reunion.

Stefan Salvatore was finally getting his sober sponsor and bunny hunting pal back.

He was making sure everything was ready for the blonde's arrival when a voice came to his ears "Hi, anyone here?"

Immediately recognizing her soft voice coming from the first floor, Stefan rushed downstairs.

Within two seconds, Stefan was standing right in front of Caroline and before she couldn't even begin to realize what was happening, he had her in his arms and was twirling her up in the air.

Caught by surprise, Caroline widened her eyes and held on tight to her friend before ordering him not so nicely "Salvatore, put me down!"

Stefan laughed but still gave in and gently released the blonde.

It took a minute for Caroline to recover but then she exclaimed playfully "Gosh Stefan, how happy does Elena make you?!"

Indeed, it was quite unusual for Caroline to see Stefan so enchanted. Before her departure for Boston what felt like decades ago but in reality was only a few years, Caroline had gotten accustomed to his broody mood. Therefore, the only explanation that came to her mind at the moment for Stefan's blissfulness was the blooming of the relationship between her two best friends.

Sure, her best friend was excited and obviously very pleased to see her but she couldn't possibly be the only reason to his blissfulness… Could she?

Stefan chuckled at Caroline's comment and then pulled her in for a hug. They remained like that, in each other's arms, before he told her "God, I missed you, Care."

"I missed you too" she replied smiling inwardly still in his arms, her eyes closed, relishing in the moment. And she had.

When Caroline shot a glance at her watch and realized what time it was, panic took her and she pulled away from Stefan's grip.

It was past five p.m. which meant she hardly had two hours to get ready for the Founder's party.

As soon as she explained her problem to her friend, he led her upstairs, told her to pick a room whichever she wanted to stay in and get herself ready there.

Caroline was getting ready in the bathroom while Stefan was sitting on the bedroom's bed she had chosen to settle in and they were discussing random things. Since, they already knew pretty much everything there was to know about what had been going on in the other's life given that they had both –well, Elena and Bonnie too –exploded their telephone agreed sum several times by calling each other all the time.

Rebekah Mikaelson was in her room in her house or rather her brother's house like the latter liked to remind her of it. She was preparing herself for the Founder's party that was to take place the same night.

Rebekah had no intention of attending that 'stupid' party at first assuming that she would end up ignored and ill at ease as always.

However she wasn't quite sure how, Matt had gotten her to agree to go with him. Indeed, he promised her she wouldn't be in the background and he would make sure she enjoyed herself. So she eventually said yes.

She was still having second thoughts though.

Tonight was the Founder's party. Therefore, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon –or the 'Scooby-doo gang' as Klaus liked to name them –were all going to be at Carol Lockwood's house, and Rebekah was well aware of that. She was also well aware of the fact that even though she and Matt were dating for quite some time now –almost a year, to be more specific –she still wasn't their favorite person. And given her family and their history together, well, Rebekah couldn't quite blame them. Not to mention she was kind of the reason Elena was turned into a vampire three years ago.

She had just finished curling her hair when she heard Matt's car park in their drive.

Afraid her brothers would try to act like one and intimidate Matt, Rebekah quickly put on her red pair of high-heels, grabbed her purse, and hurried downstairs.

As Matt perceived Rebekah in the stairs advancing towards him, he turned around so he could face her completely, and unwillingly, his eyes slowly widened in amazement.

She was wearing a beautiful long evening dress. It was both red and purple and fitted her body in all the right places.

Noticing his wonder, Rebekah felt her cheeks turn crimson and couldn't help the smile that crept its way on her face.

"Wow, you look… beautiful" he breathed as she approached him.

She gave him a sincere smile and kept coming down the stairs.

Kol who was standing beside Matt had his eyes going back and forth between the latter and his sister and he could easily feel the awkwardness that had filled the air. Therefore, he did something very Kol: he rolled his eyes, turned to Matt and mumbled "Bring her home fully covered" before disappearing upstairs.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes knowingly and covered the few remaining steps keeping her from her boyfriend.

When she eventually reached his level, Matt held out his arm to her and while nodding at the front door, he offered "Shall we?"

Rebekah nodded with a small smile, mingled his arm with her own and they both left the Mansion.

Elena had left early –reluctantly not waiting for Caroline to arrive –so as to help Carol Lockwood get things in order one last time. They had been preparing this event for weeks now.

Caroline being Caroline, she was the one who was supposed to help Tyler's mom at first. But as she couldn't make it on time, Elena had 'volunteered' for the job, Caroline basically forcing her to.

Elena had come a few hours before the party began. And the minute she arrived, she started racing around the house making sure the buffet had been delivered on time, there was more than enough champagne… Elena had even chosen a couple of CDs, mainly love songs, for the DJ to play during the evening.

It was barely ten p.m. and Carol Lockwood's house was already full of people.

Elena could spot former classmates everywhere. As a matter of fact, she was talking with April Young when she saw Stefan and Caroline arm in arm at the entrance. Excusing herself, she moved towards them and practically screamed Caroline's name while pulling the latter in a hug so tight she probably would have died if she were still human.

The brunette had such a delighted expression on her face her happiness was just unquestionable. As Elena squeezed her even more, Caroline almost growled as she tried to pull away from her best friend's grip causing Stefan to chuckle silently.

"God, you two are definitely made for each other: he had the exact same reaction when I arrived at your house! Or perhaps this is just a plan to kill me once again?" Caroline teased both Stefan and Elena when her friend eventually released her.

The blonde was genuinely happy for her two best friends: they both seemed so blissful –she couldn't help but envy them in a completely innocent way of course –and she had a feeling her return wasn't the only reason for that.

"Hey speaking of which, I noticed you two came in arm in arm. Now, what was that? You just arrived and you're already trying to steal my boyfriend?" Elena teased her friend while moving towards Stefan and sliding her hands around his waist in an attempt to show her possessiveness as she said 'my boyfriend'

Taking advantage of their new proximity, Stefan whispered in his girlfriend's ears "You look amazing." what made her giggle.

Elena looked lovely indeed. She had brought her dark hair up in an elegant chignon and had just a little make-up over her face. Elena was wearing a beautiful red strapless dress which suited her perfectly.

Entering her friend's game, the blonde responded "Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it." She paused. "Although, I am counting on you for a dance" she addressed Stefan, her head sloping. The latter just nodded affirmatively.

Elena and Caroline were so excited to be in each other's presence. And they had so much catching up to do. Moreover, Caroline would be living with the couple at the Salvatore's the time of her stay so the two best friends would be spending even more time together.

Truth be told, it had taken a lot of convincing from both Stefan and Elena to get Caroline to say yes to moving in with them.

Indeed, at first, the pretty blonde had denied the pair's proposal stating that they needed their intimacy and she didn't want to be an obstacle to their couple life. But Stefan and Elena didn't give up and they eventually wore her down; the argument that finally got her was that she wouldn't stay in Mystic Falls for very long so they better make the most of it by her living with them…

"Oh I can't believe I'm finally going to have you all to myself. No more late conversations over the phone. We're finally having the real thing again." Elena said to her friend. The brunette was practically jumping on spot utterly excited, not caring one bit what other people thought.

Delighted and moved at the same time to see her best friend so happy, Caroline confessed to her "Oh… I missed you so much, Lena." while caressing her hair.

Moved for a while, Stefan however cleared his throat breaking their moment and reminding the two girls of his presence.

"Yes, Stefan, I missed you too." the blonde mumbled faking an annoyed voice.

At her words, Stefan let out a false sigh of relief causing the two girls to fall into laughter. Stefan quickly joined them.

As soon as Klaus entered Carol Lockwood's ballroom, he spotted a tall young lady near the buffet. She had long blond locks cascading in her back and her hair seemed like it was radiating with light.

Even though he was staring at her from the back, Klaus could instantly tell this was the woman he had been dreaming and daydreaming about for almost ten years now: Caroline Forbes.

Besides, the fact that she was standing next to Stefan and the doppelganger was more than a hint, not that he needed any of course.

Hearing her soft voice that he had missed so much – despite the music in the background and the fact that they were pretty far away from each other, owing to his vampire capabilities – Klaus' breath caught.

The sight of her standing only a few feet from him made him surprisingly nervous and hesitant, what never happened to him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of a time when he ever felt this way since he became a vampire, as in EVER… not until meeting the blonde before him anyways. But then again this was Caroline and even though it had happened before –like the night he had saved her by feeding her his blood after having bit her –it never ceased to amaze him how this gorgeous blonde managed to arouse such deep human emotions inside him.

Gathering all his self-confidence, Klaus advanced slowly towards Caroline until once he was finally two steps behind her, he started "Good evening, love."

At those words, the blonde's heart skipped a beat. Had she been human, she probably would have collapsed. Thinking her ears had betrayed her, she turned around only to see Klaus' blue eyes staring at her making her question if her eyes were betraying her.

She remained silent for several seconds before she managed to mutter "Klaus?" causing Klaus to grin.

Caroline couldn't believe it. It was HIM. It was Klaus. His eyes, his hair, his demeanor, his grin, his natural so annoying charm, the adoration for her his gaze held… Everything about him was standing right before her.

After staring at her for a moment, the beauty before him literally taking his breath away, Klaus asked "Will you do me the extraordinary honor of sharing a dance with me?"

And that was the fatal stroke. Hearing her name come out of his mouth, Caroline's knees weakened and she got hit by quivers. That way of uttering her name that was so peculiar to him made Caroline's heart race faster. In her twenty-five years of existence, Caroline had never heard anyone say her name with so much hoarseness and such tenderness at the same time… not quite like Klaus did.

Remembering his demand, the blonde broke their eye contact and half-turned around to face her friends. Stefan was simply staring at her, his face utterly impassive whereas as vexation was evident in Elena's intense gaze.

Looking down at the floor for a second, Caroline finally turned back to Klaus and opened her mouth.

**So what did you think? I know cliffhanger.**

**By the way, this fiction will also have lots of Kalijah (Katerina-Elijah)… just so you know.**

**Okay, that's it. **

**Like I mentioned it before, you can follow me on Youtube.**

**And don't forget: reviews are a girl's best friend.**


	3. The Founder's Party

**Thanks again for your positive response to my story.**

**Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

Remembering his demand, the blonde broke their eye contact and half-turned around to face her friends. Stefan was simply staring at her, his face utterly impassive whereas as vexation was evident in Elena's intense gaze.

Looking down at the floor for a second, Caroline finally turned back to Klaus and opened her mouth before closing it. She simply nodded affirmatively.

As soon as her hand made contact with his, a wave of electricity went through Caroline's entire body and she shivered slightly. By looking into his eyes, Caroline knew Klaus felt it too. Useless to say when one of his hand found its way on her waist, it didn't exactly help the situation.

Caroline was wearing a gorgeous blue gown matching her perfect eyes. The pink gloss on her lips made them even more tempting. Although, in Klaus' eyes, they could hardly get any more appealing.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful, love." Klaus complimented Caroline while staring at her eyes.

As she felt a shade of red unwillingly invading her cheeks, Caroline briefly looked away from Klaus not being able to wipe the lips-closed smile on her face.

Amused by her uneasiness, Klaus him didn't try to hide his smirk but fought back a light chuckle.

Klaus had chosen to get dressed with a black suit underneath of which he was wearing a white shirt matching his white bow tie. Caroline thought he was as handsome as ever. God, her memory definitely did not do him justice.

For a moment, Caroline considered telling him he wasn't too bad-looking himself but as she noticed the smirk on his face, the thought merely vanished. He was cocky enough: there really was no need to please his already big ego.

Then she eventually responded with a shy smile "Thank you" before quickly adding "I see you're still as cheesy".

She was trying to pull herself together and take over the control of the present situation.

"I see you're still as good at receiving compliments" he immediately retorted not quite taken aback.

Caroline was a feisty one and Klaus was well aware of that: one of the many reasons he was so drawn to her.

"Cheesy ones" she replied raising her eyebrows.

"Truthful ones" he corrected her squeezing her hand even more.

Klaus' gaze on her was so incredibly intense Caroline couldn't help but get lost in his icy eyes… And as she saw the sincerity they held, a lump automatically formed in her throat. Caroline tried to look away from Klaus but his gaze on her was so intense she found it impossible to tear her blue eyes away from his own.

Klaus could see Caroline's uneasiness growing through her demeanor and that enabled him to regain some confidence. 

Still near the buffet, Stefan and Elena as well as Bonnie and Jeremy, who had just joined them, were looking in Klaus and Caroline's direction.

Jeremy clearly didn't seem to care –Caroline was a big girl, all grown-up who he trusted had good instinct so why should he be worried –whereas Stefan was staring at them concern evident in his eyes. Stefan knew Klaus felt for Caroline; you'd have to be blind not to notice. But still, he didn't trust the guy. He didn't think Klaus could actually hurt his best friend but then again, this was Klaus and it was no secret anger management would be a great idea for him.

Stefan really did see Caroline as his best friend; she reminded him of Lexi, his former best friend before Damon killed her. As a matter of fact, he often thought of her as his little sister… Stefan knew whatever it was that going on between Klaus and Caroline was really none of his business. But seeing them close like this, his hand on her waist, and his face inches from hers, Stefan couldn't help but feel protective of Caroline. And in all honesty, the thought of Klaus causing her any pain was so unbearable it made his stomach turn.

As far as Elena and Bonnie were concerned, they were looking utterly dumbfounded.

_What the hell is she doing? _ they both thought. Last time they checked, Caroline hated Klaus just as much as them. Elena and Bonnie weren't complete fools either: they were well aware that her "hatred" for him was far from being as strong as theirs; Elena in particular had seen them getting close before Caroline and Bonnie's departure.

Sure, Klaus was not their enemy anymore: he had left them be for a while now. But still, they weren't exactly best friends either.

Moreover, whether it was Stefan, Elena, Bonnie or even Jeremy, they all had to say they were astonished to see Klaus in the same room as them, here in Mystic Falls. Indeed, they were all expecting him to be in New Orleans like he had been for the past seven years or so. So what was the hell was he doing back here? Had he really returned just for Caroline? Neither of them actually said it out loud, but the thought scared them all to death.

Frustrated by the silence that had fallen between them, Klaus was thinking about something to say in order to break it. Indeed, he didn't know how much time the blonde was going to stay in town. He didn't how much time he was going to get to spend with her. Therefore, even though he didn't mind at all merely staring at Caroline, he really wanted to make the most of it hearing her beautiful voice.

He eventually gave off randomly "I saw you got broody over there to smile" as he nodded towards Stefan.

Caroline just laughed at Stefan's nickname and unintentionally, Klaus' laughter just mingled with hers.

That was the thing about Caroline. She had this beauty at once in the inside and the outside… She had this light that was so peculiar to her… When one heard her laugh, they just couldn't help but laugh with her.

Once he managed to get his laughter under control, before he could stop himself, Klaus spoke "God, I missed that laugh of yours." And he truly had. He had missed her smile, he had missed her laugh, he had missed her feistiness, he had missed the sight of her long blond curls cascading over her shoulders, he had missed the way her beautiful eyes sparkled whenever she was happy or excited, he had missed her light… He had missed everything about her.

Realizing his words, Klaus stopped moving for a second mentally kicking himself for his slip. He feared she would mock him. Indeed if there was one thing he hadn't missed about the gorgeous blonde, it was her rejection. But he quickly kept on with the dance.

Unfortunately for him, Caroline noticed his momentary discomfort and it was her turn to smile lightly in satisfaction. Of course, that was before her cheeks turned crimson once again and she looked away in order to hide it. 

Rebekah and Matt –well, Rebekah mostly –were staring at Klaus and Caroline when her elder brother joined them.

"Kol! Where is Elijah?" she asked as soon as she noticed him, looking for her other brother among the crowd.

As he looked in the same direction Matt and his sister had been a few moments before, a mischievous smirk appeared, "He didn't come" he simply responded not facing her. "He didn't want to."

"And you couldn't make him?!" she exclaimed, an annoyed expression ruining her beautiful face.

Kol turned to face his little sister, "Have you ever tried to get Elijah to do something he doesn't want to?" she was pissing him off already.

Rebekah just huffed and focused back her attention on her favorite brother and the blonde he was so desperately and to no avail trying to woo for what felt like decades to her now.

The Mikaelson only female had had a feeling her other elder brother would not come to the party: Elijah hated this sort of parties. Hell, he hated all sorts of gatherings. He was always oh so serious and he had never been very sociable, not that she could say any better of herself. Still, Rebekah found herself always hoping he would join them in the middle of events.

She remembered as when they were kids, it was difficult enough to get him to sit at the table and eat with the rest of the family –if it weren't for Mikael he probably wouldn't have. _In this trait of character, Elijah and Klaus are more alike than they think_, she thought.

Except for the spectacle of Klaus acting exasperatingly adorable to Caroline and her being oddly receptive, Rebekah was quite enjoying the party. Indeed, she had shared a couple of dance with her awesome boyfriend, Matt; Stefan had said a few kind words to her; and Bonnie had greeted her nicely. As for Elena, well… they had yet to say disagreeable things to each other.

So… yes, in the whole, Rebekah was having a good evening.

Once all the guests had arrived, late in the evening, Carol Lockwood asked for everyone's attention interrupting whatever it was they were doing. She made a toast in honor of the founder's families, praised them as well as their good deeds… She also publically thanked Elena for helping her prepare the event to what the crowd applauded and Elena just smiled in return. Carol eventually thanked everyone for coming and proclaimed how proud she was to be a part of the founder's families' heritage.

"So how have you been these past years?" Klaus asked Caroline once Carol was done with her toast.

They were still standing next to one another in the crowd.

"As if you didn't know" the blonde responded, her voice holding a peak of contempt.

Klaus was a bit taken aback by the tone of Caroline's voice. He was hurt that she still thought so low of him. _"Does she really believe I got her followed after she very clearly asked me not to?!"_ Klaus wondered.

"But I don't, sweetheart" he paused. I listened to your demand and I don't."

The wave of emotions that flashed through Klaus' eyes –anger, disappointment, hurt –didn't go unnoticed by Caroline and she instantly felt bad for inspiring them "I have been good. Thank you" she paused. "How about you?"

"I have been okay. Thank you" he replied before adding with a smirk "Of course that state has drastically changed to good the minute I saw you. But I guess I've made that quite obvious, haven't I?"

Caroline just rolled her eyes in response fighting to ignore the wave of butterflies his words made her feel in her stomach.

When Caroline sat down next to Bonnie facing Stefan and Elena, the latter hardly made it a minute before blowing out "What the hell was that?"

"Elena, not now" the blonde simply responded before taking a sip from her glass of champagne.

And that was just if for Elena, "Caroline, you cannot go and dance with Klaus and just come back here and expect us to…"

"I said not now, Elena" she cut her off, her voice a pitch higher than she intended. "I have just been back, I am tired, we are at a party and I am not in a mood for a scene. So if you want to scold me for sharing a dance, you will do it later! Now, I would like to try to enjoy the rest of my evening if you will please allow it!" Caroline was now addressing all the people at the table.

Bonnie and Stefan exchanged a knowing look and he grabbed his girlfriend's hand squeezing it in an attempt to soothe her, what worked more or less. Elena, vexed, looked anywhere but at the blonde, trying to get her anger under control. Caroline had a point: it was neither the time nor the place for a scene. _But soon enough_, Elena said to herself.

As Kol approached them with definite intents in his head, the tension at the "Scooby-doo Gang's" table was palpable kilometers away.

"Good evening." he greeted them once he was standing right in front of them.

At first, they all turned to him and stared at him awkwardly and with distrust before, surprising the rest of the table, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie greeted him back "Good evening."

That mere mark of civility caused the two Gilbert staring to turn their attention back to their three friends in astonishment.

"What?" the latters asked almost simultaneously before Stefan addressed the Mikaelson brother "So what can we do for you?"

"Actually…" he paused as he moved to get closer to Bonnie "I was hoping you would agree to share a dance with me?"

"Uh, let me think for a second…" the witch pretended to consider his proposition "Thanks but I don't think so."

Elena nodded glad: at least one of her friends still had her senses. And Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. Caroline was looking intently at Bonnie. Stefan had no reaction.

"Please" he tried again "Just a three minute dance."

"That's already too much time in your company" she shot him down once again.

At her new rejection, the Mikaelson brother unwillingly displayed a hurt expression upon his face that almost everyone at the table thought was faked. Though it was quickly replaced by a blank expression–_damn those Mikaelson and their ability to deceive everyone_, she thought –Bonnie noticed it and instantly regretted her words so before she could realize what she was doing, she corrected herself "Fine."

A genuine smile found its way on Kol's face as he held out his hand and Bonnie grabbed it more or less hesitantly. He pulled her onto the dance floor leaving the Gilbert siblings speechless.

Jeremy's expression at that specific moment was just priceless. As for Elena, if they were in a cartoon, she would have smoke fuming out of her ears: her expression was so hilarious if it hadn't been for Jeremy and not to offend her friend more, Caroline would have burst out laughing. When Elena caught a glimpse of her brother's hurt expression nonetheless, her astonishment turned into anger and sympathy.

A few moments after Bonnie had left the table with Kol, Caroline decided the evening was over for her. As a matter of fact, she was tired –mostly from the flight –and jetlagged. And well, let's be honest, Elena had rather pissed her off. So, Caroline got off her seat, hugged Jeremy and was satisfied with verbally saying goodbye to the couple she would anyway see home.

Walking away from her table, Caroline spotted Klaus across the room along with his sister and Matt whom she barely noticed as underneath the handsome Original Hybrid's hold as she was.

As their eyes met, Klaus smiled genuinely at her, his smile spreading to his eyes. Caroline returned his smile with as much sincerity but her gaze held a bit of sadness as if saying 'goodbye'.

It was in that moment, she realized she didn't really want to leave and she would have gladly enjoyed sharing a last dance with him; after all, who knew when they would have that opportunity again? But she decided against it. There had been more than enough drama for tonight. And to think, this was only her first day back… the least you could say was that Caroline wasn't exactly eager to find out what the following days would bring.

As far as sharing a last dance with Klaus was concerned, truth be told, Caroline didn't exactly feel like apologizing to Tyler's mother for Elena starting a brawl because of her: she knew better than to push her friend's limits.

/

It was a dark but beautiful night. And the stars filling the sky were the only thing bringing light into the darkness of the night. Though if you had asked Klaus, he probably would have told you Caroline were the one lighting up the dark just like she had light up his world.

They had been walking in silence ever since they left the Lockwood manor. But it was nothing like the embarrassing silence they had faced earlier when they danced. No this was a peaceful and comforting silence. The distance to the Salvatore's Mansion getting smaller and smaller, Caroline eventually broke the silence "I wanted to share a last dance with you tonight." she confessed in a small voice.

At her confession and at the sincerity he was almost certain he had heard in her voice, Klaus' eyes widened. But he quickly composed himself "All you had to do was ask, love."

And one more time since the beginning of the evening, Caroline blushed because of something Klaus said… well, it wasn't so much because of his present words than because it reminded her of what he had told her the night of her birthday when he had come to save her life.

Whether she realized it at the moment or not, that night had changed everything. It had marked a beginning. That night, Klaus unwillingly opened for her the route to his heart.

Klaus as well as Caroline herself were wondering what the hell was going on with her?! Neither of them understood the present situation: Caroline had never since she had met him been so nice to Klaus and that, in one same evening for all that. _Perhaps it's the champagne, _Caroline to reassure herself pushing any thought that denied her assumption away from her mind.

Klaus of course didn't mind the blonde's change of behavior but still it was… odd, and really out of character. _Perhaps, her time away from Mystic Falls made her redefine her vision of me_, he thought or hoped.

When they arrived to the front door of the Salvatore's Mansion, Caroline looked in her purse for her new set of keys and found them.

"So…" they both said at the same time to what they slightly tittered.

"Go ahead", "You first" Klaus and Caroline respectively said once again simultaneously.

"No seriously, you first" she insisted.

"So, about that dance…" he paused. "Do you think we could arrange that in the next days?" he hesitantly asked.

Caroline's first reaction was to say yes but at the last minute she reckoned she had given him enough hope for the time being. Therefore she went for "Maybe."

Klaus nodded positively: at least she didn't reject him categorically.

When she yawn like a baby, an adorable baby, granted, but still a baby, an amused smile crept its way on Klaus' face and he decided to call it a night "You should get some rest, love" he paused. "Have a good night."

"Have a good night, Klaus" she replied with a smile and then disappeared through the door leaving a smiling, content, Klaus. 

**So this was the third chapter. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Oh and please if you happen to have any suggestion or thought about what topic should be brought up between Klaus and Caroline or perhaps what questions they could ask each other during their next encounter... let me know!**

**And follow me on Youtube for vids of our Klaroline… Same username!**


	4. A Friend's Request

**Okay, so to make up for the longer wait, the fourth chapter is a bit longer! Yay!**

**A HUGE thank you to all my followers and mostly my reviewers, not to mention all those who favorite my story!**

**Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

The Mikaelson siblings had just had a proper family breakfast along with Matt. Right after drinking a mere cup of coffee, the latter grabbed a pancake kissed his girlfriend on the forehead –and not on the lips out of respect for her brothers –and shadowed through the door causing Kol to let out yet another annoying comment "How rude!"

"YOU want to talk about rudeness?" Rebekah questioned her elder brother in a disbelieving tone all the while knowing Kol was just being Kol and didn't mean his words… well, at least not completely.

Still amazed at how easy it was to get to his sister, Kol just let out "Ouch" putting a hand to his chest, near to where laid his heart, faking sorrow. While Klaus had an amused grin on his face, Elijah rolled his eyes.

Rebekah huffed and left the table trying to be the bigger person.

She collapsed on one of the numerous couches the room held still tired from her latest night when a thought came to her mind "Elijah, why didn't you come last night?" she paused. "We waited for you."

"She means that SHE waited for you" Kol specified.

This time Elijah joined his little brother in his silent chuckle.

"And why would I have come, Bekah?" he asked serving himself more tea.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and bored, she decided to distract herself teasing her big brother. Besides, perhaps, it would enable her to get more insight into one of her brother's feelings given that they never confided in her, not that Elijah confided in anyone for all she knew. "You mean for whom would you have come for?"

Elijah put his cup filled with tea back on the plate and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"The doppelganger was there" she explained.

At his sister's words, a lump formed in Elijah's throat. _SHE was at the Founder's party_. Last time he heard she was in Italy. _Had she really dared show her face to Klaus? Had she finally decided to take him up on his offer? _he asked himself.

The hope that briefly filled his elder brother's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who looked at him with irritation "Elena, brother… not Katerina" he spitefully uttered the names of the two doppelgangers.

Hearing Klaus utter her name, Elijah felt shivers going down his spine. It had been a while since someone had said her name in his presence. Besides, Klaus had this spiteful way of saying her name that made Elijah just want to punch his brother in the face. No one should ever say the name of _his _Katerina with such disrespect and remain unharmed. But then again this was Klaus and given his history with the lady, Elijah couldn't really blame his brother.

And just like that, the hope he had crumbled like a house of cards. Nonetheless, Elijah managed to keep it under the surface not letting his face fall so that his siblings did not see a thing.

"Of course" he nodded at his brother.

_How stupid! _he mentally cursed himself.

At his elder brother's reaction, Klaus merely shook his head and rolled his eyes in disbelief. _Seriously_! He mentally exclaimed.

Klaus thought his brother had had the good sense of getting over the twisted doppelganger ages ago but, clearly, he just believed what he wanted to believe.

Elijah was silently mad at himself for letting himself believe even for a second that she had come back to Mystic Falls… perhaps for him. After all, they had more or less kept in touch these past five years so if she had decided to return –what would probably never happen –she certainly would have let him know and asked for him to ensure her safety as far as his brother's wrath was concerned.

Ever since she had escaped from Klaus and clearly proven to him that she had no trust in him, Elijah bore Katherine a grudge. However, if he were utterly honest with himself, there was still a huge part of his dead heart that cared for the woman he saw as _breathtakingly beautiful_ in all circumstances.

He had tried and tried, again and again, to reason himself to get over her… But then, when they met in Italy a few years ago and spent some time with each other, Elijah felt like he finally had _his_ Katerina back. As much as he tried to fight it, Elijah couldn't help but remember the affection he once held for her and, whether he had let himself admit it up until that point or not, still held.

But of course, his dear and oh so vindictive brother Niklaus came to his mind and exactly like a minute ago, all the hope that had overwhelmed Elijah –as far as having a future with _his_ Katerina was concerned –instantly vanished away.

Kol who was checking his hairstyle in the mirror as usual saw Klaus' exasperated expression and noticed that Elijah was lost in his thoughts "Am I missing something here?" he asked to no one in particular and everyone in general.

"Aren't you always?" Rebekah bothered her playmate brother.

"Enough!" Elijah intervened before heading upstairs leaving an even more confused Kol.

Once again, Klaus looked at his brother leaving the room utterly irritated.

Meanwhile, Rebekah was lost in her thoughts. She had meant to get some insight into her brother's feelings for the doppelganger but she had ended up doing a bit more than that. Seeing her elder brother usually so smooth lose his temper like that and clearly distraught, Rebekah instantly felt bad: she hadn't meant to give him false hope and she really didn't think her 'joke' would get to him that much.

At least now she was fixed, she knew what she wanted to know: Elijah still held very strong feelings for Katherine. Indeed, there were not many things that could get to Elijah like the mention of the doppelganger's name just had, and that just said everything.

But looking at Klaus, another realization hit the Mikaelson only female: Klaus' wrath was known to be boundless and inextinguishable and heaven knew that he loathed and held anger towards Katherine with every bone in his body. In other words, tomorrow would not be the day her dear brother Elijah would have his happy reunion with _his_ Katerina.

Still staring at himself, putting two and two together, Kol asked "Does our dear brother have an infatuation for that Katerina lady?"

At the mention of the doppelganger's name, Klaus merely shivered in anger. As for Rebekah, the Mikaelson lady bore a saddened expression on her face.

When none of his siblings answered him, Kol came to a conclusion "I will take that as a yes."

/

Caroline was at the Grill waiting for Matt but thinking about Klaus.

As a matter of fact, she hadn't stopped thinking about him since their last encounter; she had slept late thinking about him and she had woken up early still thinking about him. She still couldn't explain why on earth she had been so nice to him last night. Had she completely forgotten who Klaus was? She was so grateful Elena hadn't asked her the same questions last night and made a scene; she had a feeling she had Stefan to thank for that.

Caroline felt harassed: she had been back for barely two days and she was already out of her depth. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't put a label on her relationship with Klaus. Because clearly and whether she wanted to admit it or not, the weeks that preceded her departure she and Klaus had started establishing a relationship. So what were they just supposed to pick up where they left off? Were they friends? No! Last time she checked, friends didn't flirt with each other and Caroline wasn't really accustomed to feel confused about her friends.

Yet, that is what he had asked of her: before she left, he had more or less asked for her friendship… And well, after everything he had done for her –not killing Tyler, allowing the latter back into town –after somehow proving to her that she could trust him, could she really deny him so little –or that much?

Her time away from Mystic Fall put things into perspective for Caroline. Indeed, she had gone and saw the world; and yes, she had seen beautiful things but she had also seen things as terrible. And that had helped her realize things weren't always white or black, good or bad. Caroline had eventually come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, Klaus wasn't pure evil.

"Morning, Care" she heard a voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Oh, Matt, hey" she greeted him back her thoughts still filling her mind. "How are you?"

"Fine" he paused. "The question is _how are you_."

She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even heard his footsteps nor had she noticed when he took a seat across her. That concerned Matt.

As Caroline raised her eyebrows in confusion, he explained "You seem preoccupied… Let me guess: Klaus? By the way he says hi."

"Oh, that is nice of him" she said before asking "Why would you assume that I was thinking about Klaus?"

She couldn't possibly be that obvious.

"Weren't you?" he responded with a question of his own.

Caroline simply stared at him in silent keeping her emotions hidden. She would not get into that debate right now or any time soon for that matter… not before she could actually wrap her head around the whole situation.

As she didn't reply, Matt took it she wasn't ready to have that conversation and dropped the subject.

Besides, Matt understood Caroline: he knew too well what it felt like to think about and fall for a Mikaelson and clearly Caroline was still going through the denial part. However, Matt had to say he was quite confused with what exactly was going on between his friend and Klaus. Indeed, their flirting had started ages ago… Hadn't it? He thought the beautiful blonde would have made her mind by now. But then again, this was the Original Hybrid and heaven he was way more messed up than Rebekah so Caroline was probably right for taking all the time that she needed.

Matt cleared his throat "So… I asked you if you could meet me up here for a specific reason" he declared before adding half-teasingly when he saw the expression on his friend's face "Well, other than the obvious reason that I have missed you like crazy."

That caused for Caroline to laugh lightly and shake her head in amusement "Just get to it, will you?"

Matt took a deep breath and just asked what he had to ask "Care, I'd like you to try and be friends with Bekah."

"With whom?" she asked her tone and the pitch of her voice expressing her utter confusion.

Matt laughed at her confusion before he made it clear "Rebekah."

At Matt's words, everything went blank for Caroline and she merely stared at him in disbelief as if completely disconnected from this world. She wasn't sure if her ears hadn't betrayed her. Had Matt just asked her to make friends with _Rebekah_? That same girl who had made it perfectly clear how she felt about her since day one? That same girl who had turned Elena into a vampire only three years ago and pursued Stefan two years after that not caring one bit and actually aiming to ruin their couple? Had he lost his mind? No, that wasn't possible.

"I'm assuming you're joking" she finally replied after a long moment of silence, her voice not quite steady, dreading for his response.

"Actually, no, Caroline" he paused and looked back at her when he uttered her name. "I am being completely serious. Rebekah is very important to me now and she is lacking of friends and I love you guys very…"

"Really?" Caroline faked surprise. "Well, whose fault is that?" she asked with a lot more annoyance.

"Look, I know she hasn't exactly been a dear to you guys since she's met you but…" Matt tried to make his point.

"Now, that is an understatement, Matt" she practically yelled at him.

She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe him. After everything Rebekah had done to them, they were just supposed to forgive her? What for? Because he wanted them to? Because poor Rebekah felt lonely?

How could Matt even ask something so big of her?

Truth be told, when Stefan had called her several months ago to let her in on Matt's current status, at first, she thought he was joking and actually burst out laughing. It had taken two more phone calls from both Elena and Bonnie's parts to convince Caroline. And even then, she had called Matt himself to make sure.

"BUT" he started off with a high-pitched voice. "She is not as bad as you think she is! She has more good sides than you can imagine, trust me. And she'll probably never say it to you out loud but she is very sorry for a lot of the things she has done to you"

Once again, Caroline just stared at him, clearly not affected by her friend's arguments, her face totally impassive. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Oh, come on, Care" his voice was close to despair. "Can you really picture me with a heartless woman?"

Again: nothing.

She was still staring at him emotionless.

Matt sighed and slumped on his chair. He knew this was not going to be easy. But God, he didn't think it would be this hard. And Caroline was the easiest of the group, reason why he was asking HER. She and Rebekah had so much in common… If only she would give it a shot, she would see that. They could get along so well… Hell, they could be best friends. All they needed was a couple of nights out…

"Why are you even asking this of me?" Caroline finally spoke. "I mean, I'm only going to be here for a couple of weeks, Matt. Elena and Bonnie are the residents of this town… you should be asking THEM."

"Don't you think I've tried?" he paused. "I got Stefan to try to talk to Elena but given his history with Rebekah I think you can guess how well that turned out."

Once Matt was done telling her about what he asked Stefan to do, Caroline burst out laughing. _Seriously? _she thought. _Guys can be so clueless. _Wasn't it obvious Elena would just kick Stefan's ass?

"Glad to see you think it's funny" he waited for Caroline to calm her laughter before he kept going. "So… will you please try to hang out with Bekah and see what happens? For me?"

When Caroline put back on her impassive expression, Matt let out yet another sigh. Okay, so, he had promised himself on his way here he would not use that card because it was unfair… But from the looks of things, he was left with no choice, "You've accepted to give Klaus a choice, haven't you?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, unsure if she had heard right.

"Don't deny it! You wouldn't have acted the way you did with him last night if it weren't the case. Why won't you give Rebekah the same benefit of the doubt?" he briefly paused. "Give her a chance."

At what she considered to be Matt's accusations, Caroline felt anger rising through her. She actually considered ripping Matt's balls out for a second. But then she thought about the fact they were in a public place so that wasn't really an option. That's why she closed her eyes and took a deep breath instead in order to ease her temper "Okay. First of all, I cannot believe you are seriously playing this card with me right now."

"Caroline…" Matt tried.

"No!" she cut him off. "Second of all, just because I agreed to dance with Klaus doesn't mean that I've forgiven him anything, am I clear? He'd actually have to apologize for that. Third of all, the guy eventually conceded to stop using Elena's blood and he saved Damon when he got bitten by a werewolf. Not to mention he saved my life several times, alright? What about Rebekah, huh? What has she ever done for anyone of us? Except trying to make us miserable! Name me one good action and I'll try to make it work!"

"She makes me happy" Matt merely responded. What else could he say? She did indeed.

_No, no, no! This is unfair! _Caroline said to herself. _Don't do that! Don't you play the happiness card on me!_

She sighed and looked at Matt for a few moments, thinking about what to say next.

Matt did have a point though: as much as she had tried to deny it in the past, Klaus had a good side so perhaps, against all odds, Rebekah did too. After all, Matt wouldn't be dating her if she were pure evil just like Caroline wouldn't be thinking about Klaus so much if the latter were pure evil.

"Fine!" she eventually and very reluctantly responded.

Matt gave her a genuine smile, got up and pulled her in for a hug before whispering in her ear "Thank you." 

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter!**

**Let me know your thoughts… whatever they are.**

**Your reviews are what keep me going.**

**Follow me on Youtube!**


	5. Get to know each other

**Okay, so first of all, THANK YOU, THANK YOU and THANK YOU so much to all those who put this story on alert, into their favorite and mostly reviewed! **

**Owing to your positive response that just blew my mind away, I decided to update WAY earlier than I had planned.**

**So ENJOY!**

Caroline was heading to the Mikaelson Mansion. She was remembering the conversation she had had a bit earlier with her two girl best friends. It had taken a lot of convincing to get them to agree to try and get to know Rebekah.

Yet, judging by her own reluctance to get to know the other blonde, Caroline knew it would be extremely difficult to convince Elena and Bonnie. Only it turned out to be even harder than she had planned.

Caroline could still hear Elena's voice in her head: "It's not because Matt was crazy enough to accept that bitch as his girlfriend that I am going to be as crazy and accept her as MY girl friend."

However, after a two-hour conversation, a lot of arguments, and the mention of Matt's name like a zillion times, Caroline eventually got Bonnie to promise she would make some efforts with Rebekah.

The blonde had a feeling the witch's affinity with Kol had somehow influenced her decision. Indeed, Stefan had told Caroline earlier in the morning that Bonnie and Kol had danced more than once last night, much to Jeremy and Elena's despair.

As far as Elena is concerned, even with Bonnie's help, the blonde only got her to agree to a single day out with the Mikaelson female.

/

"So" Rebekah paused. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Caroline winced and mumbled absently "Those are very good questions…" She took a moment to reconsider everything and gather her thoughts before she spoke again, "Look, I don't like you and I am positive you don't like me either. Bonnie is quite indifferent to you… although I don't think your death would not delight her. And Elena, well, it's no secret that you two completely and utterly loathe each other…"

"Okay, thank you, Caroline, for stating common knowledge" the other blonde responded before getting up in an attempt to leave the room.

"Sit!" Caroline ordered. She was seriously losing her patience; she already didn't have much. _What am I even doing here?_ She thought to herself.

Klaus who was in another living-room couldn't help but smile at his blonde's bossiness. How foolish had he been to believe he was the only Mikaelson entitled to her feistiness!

At her command, Rebekah gave Caroline an amused look and fought back a laugh but she really wanted to know what exactly was bringing the other blonde in her home so she did sit.

"Like I said, the girls and I don't like you… and up until now you have properly returned the favor." She paused. "But then again, we don't know you and you know us even less. So perhaps it wouldn't be the worst idea to try and see past everyone's mistakes and actually get to know each other before proclaiming that we hate each other."

Rebekah listened to Caroline intently before she asked a question she already had the answer to, "Matt put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Entirely. But I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't feel like it and see the point."

"What about your two girl friends? Do they feel like it and see the point as well?"

"Actually, they don't. But I can be very persuasive" Caroline paused. "Look, we're shopping tomorrow and we want you to come with us… if you'd like."

Rebekah took a moment to consider Caroline's offer. Truth be told, she felt like she could use a feminine friend and she thought maybe could do the trick. Though she didn't quite see why on earth he was attracted to this blonde of all people, Rebekah believed her brother hadn't taken a liking in Caroline for no reason. Indeed, though Klaus met and had in his bed tons of women throughout his long existence, he never actually experienced or expressed the will to experience a genuine relationship –well, not after the Tatia chapter. Therefore, there had to be something special about Caroline that caught and retained Klaus' attention and Rebekah saw this shopping _virée_ as an opportunity to find out what exactly was that _something special_…

"I would love to." Rebekah eventually responded.

"Okay, fantastic. We will pick you up tomorrow around 3. Okay?"

"Perfect."

"Wonderful" she paused. "Well, I'm going to go now."

"Okay. Should I show you out?"

"No, it's okay, thank you" Caroline said as she stood up.

"Well, then" Rebekah replied as she stood up as well and advanced towards the other blonde and amazed her by kissing her on the cheeks.

After that surprising gesture, Rebekah went back to her room and after a small moment, Caroline found her way to the front door of the Mikaelson Mansion.

/

"Let me walk you out, love" Klaus surprised Caroline by opening the door for her.

She smiled at him and passed through the door, followed closely by him. They advanced in his drive in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say.

As they reached her car, Klaus finally spoke "Thank you."

Noticing the blonde's confusion, he elaborated "For hanging out with Rebekah. I know I have absolutely nothing to do with your decision but still, I appreciate it… so thank you" he paused. "She could use someone like you in her life."

"Sure" Caroline responded, unwillingly locking her gaze with his. After a few seconds of serious sexual tension, she eventually broke their eye contact and cleared her throat, "Goodbye."

"Wait" Klaus said as he gently grabbed her arm to make her face him, "I am glad that you came by" he paused. "Even though it wasn't to see me; at least, I got to see you."

Caroline blushed and delicately took her arm back deciding it was really time for her to leave before she did something she might end up regretting and wasn't ready for.

She gave him a small shy smile and then turned around to enter her car.

Before she could think twice about it, Caroline confessed "You know I could've just called."

Then, she drove off and quickly disappeared out of Klaus' sight, a very stunned Klaus.

After a little moment to integrate what Caroline had just said to him, Klaus walked back home with a giant smile stuck to his face because he understood the true meaning behind her words.

She could've just called indeed… But she chose to come… because she WANTED to see HIM…

/

The next day, it was shopping day for Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah.

The way to the mall had been incredibly silent and long; though it only lasted a quarter of an hour, it felt like hours and Rebekah had a feeling that was just a preview of what the day would bring. Being in that car all together, whether it was Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie or Caroline, they all felt like they were at a funeral. Elena made several attempts at cutting remarks directed towards the Mikaelson only female but was cut off by Bonnie and mostly Caroline.

The principal concerned, Rebekah, determined not to give the doppelganger the pleasure of seeing she was actually getting to her never retaliated, surprising all the girls in the car with her calm and her self-control.

Caroline, however, broke the silence a few times to ask Rebekah about herself. She was obviously the only one really trying.

Rebekah was in a cabin trying on a few things while the three other girls were checking out the clothes at sale price. The four of them had already robbed half the department of the mall they were in: Caroline and Elena had three packs full of clothes; Bonnie held too; and Rebekah beat everyone with five. Things were going rather well and it seemed as if they had managed to leave out their personalities for the day.

Elena took a cloth off the stand and showed it to Bonnie, "This would suit Bekah perfectly, don't you think?" she asked, her voice holding a touch of contempt as she referred to the Mikaelson woman using her affectionate nickname.

Caroline who was standing a few feet from them turned around to see what item her friend was talking about: it was a very short top.

"Elena, this hardly covers anything" Caroline stated getting closer to them.

"I know" she responded with a smirk. "My point exactly."

"Very funny." Caroline sarcastically replied before walking away, back to checking out clothes.

Bonnie shot Elena a look marked with reprehension; and the latter just shrugged and turned to put back the top where she found it.

The witch advanced towards Caroline and handed her a beige sleepover, "Let Rebekah try this on. It'll match her complexion." The blonde gave the cloth a look and expressed her approval by smiling at her friend before she headed to the other blonde.

Once she reached the cabin Rebekah was in, she knocked and spoke, "So… does the dress fit you?"

"Well" she paused and stepped out of the cabin. "I don't know, you tell me."

Caroline stared at the lady before her a moment, "Wow, you look… amazing." She eventually settled honestly. "You're keeping it."

"Thank you." Rebekah paused; she could have sworn she saw a momentary glimpse of admiration in the other blonde's eyes. "Um… what's that?" she asked as she saw the sleepover the latter held.

Caroline looked at what Rebekah was talking about, "Oh, um, it's a top Bonnie thought would suit you." She paused and handed it to her, "Here."

Rebekah took the top and asked, "What about you? Have you found anything interesting for yourself?"

"Um, yeah, I found a couple of nice things but I don't know if they fit so I won't buy them…"

"Well, try them on."

"I can't."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows in confusion so she elaborated, "Elena's thirsty…" she paused. "She forgot to feed this morning. So we're leaving."

The Mikaelson woman nodded in understanding. Of course, they were leaving: Elena was thirsty so the world just had to stop spinning. She obviously couldn't go back to her place by herself; no, her little servants had to accompany her.

Rebekah actually felt sorry for Caroline and the witch; Elena really did treat them with condescension in her opinion.

However, she didn't say a word. It wasn't her place after all. And it wasn't like she, Caroline and Bonnie were best friends and she owed it to them to let them in on her thoughts.

As Rebekah didn't reply, Caroline added "We were thinking we'd go back home and grab a blood bag before heading to the Grill to have a bite… not literally of course."

That caused Rebekah's laughter, "Let me change and we'll be on our way."

"Okay. We'll be waiting at check-out." Caroline said before turning around leaving the Mikaelson female get changed.

/

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah had made a stop by the Salvatore Boarding House so that Elena could feed from a blood bag. They had bumped into Stefan while there who had been genuinely surprised to find out they were all still very well alive and no blood had been spilled… _yet_, had he thought. He gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss and the girls were back on their way.

All four of them were now sitting at a cozy table at the Grill.

"So Bonnie, why don't you tell us about you and Kol?" Caroline paused. "Nobody let me in on that!" she gave Elena an accusing glance.

"Nobody knew!" The latter said defensively and rolling her eyes. "And you can talk, Caroline!"

Rebekah lightly cleared her throat: this was getting uncomfortable. When the hell had her brothers become the topic of discussion? Bonnie directed her beautiful brown eyes towards her glass of lemonade slightly blushing.

"Actually, we all thought she was getting back with Jer." Elena added intensifying her gaze on her best friend who wished she could crawl and hide under a hole.

The atmosphere was slowly shifting, getting heavy and accusing.

"Whoa, wait. Does Kol know about your history, present… future… with Jeremy?" Caroline asked Bonnie hesitantly.

"Of course, he does." Elena responded instead of Bonnie. "Whenever did that 'detail' stop a Mikaelson?" she commented pointedly, staring at Rebekah, accusation filling her eyes.

"Elena…" Caroline intervened in a calm but warning voice.

"What? What is it?" Elena got mad. "Why are you even defending her? You know you could've told me she was your new BFF. How dare you take her side? She killed me; she and her family made all of our lives a living hell! She went after Stefan, refusing to take no for an answer. I mean what more do you need to get that she is the devil incarnate?!"

After having a nice day shopping between girls, it was time for reprisals.

"Well excuse my family and me for knowing what we want and doing everything in our power to get it. I am not going to apologize for going after Stefan, Elena: I assume my choices and actions; that is a family trait. It might be some news to you but some people are not that much of a hypocrite to mess around with two brothers, not daring make an actual choice; all that while pretending to be perfect!" Rebekah had clearly lost her coolness.

"Girls…" Caroline tried to ease the situation once more before it all got completely out of hand.

"I never said I was perfect, Rebekah… I never said I was close to perfect. At least, I don't act like a whore and a total bitch 24/7. Besides, I'm not the one walking around with psychotic brothers."

As they kept on with the verbal Ping-Pong, Caroline put her two hands on her forehead.

"No, that's right. You're the one walking around with a desperate one."

"Kol asked me out on a date." The witch declared without the least preparation, cutting off Rebekah and Elena's quarrel.

Caroline instantly straightened her head and Rebekah and Elena immediately stopped throwing accusations at each other.

"What?!" the three girls exclaimed simultaneously. "When?!" they asked still at the same time, all three of them utterly dumbfounded.

"At the Founder's Party… Most of you had already left." She responded.

"What did you say?" Caroline asked.

Elena's expression was priceless; she seemed at complete loss of words.

Bonnie stayed silent.

"You said no, didn't you?" Rebekah took a guess. As Elena and Caroline looked away from Bonnie and stared at her, she explained her reasoning, "If she had said yes, I would've heard about it by now." She paused. "Kol doesn't exactly keep his success to himself."

Elena and Caroline nodded and looked back at Bonnie.

"Actually, I didn't exactly give him an answer yet." The witch eventually spoke.

"And you are waiting for…?" Elena intervened.

Bonnie nervously played with her lemonade, "Well, I was kind of hoping I would take advice of my pillow" she paused. "But that hasn't exactly been the case…"

"Well, whatever you decide, I support you." Caroline told her.

"Well, of course you do. That'll ease your guilt: you won't be the only one of us falling for a Mikaelson male." Elena threw off with causticity.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Elena, be quiet!" Rebekah got excited.

"I was kidding!" replied Elena slightly annoyed. "I support you too" she was now addressing Bonnie.

That caused everyone to smile. And the rest of the day went on rather well, in joy and good mood.

**So what did you think?**

**Was the chapter up to your expectations? I hope so!**

**What did you think of the Rebekah/Elena bickering?**

**Let me know your thoughts… whatever they are.**

**And for some Klaroline/Kalijah/Stelena/Leyton… vids, feel free to follow me on Youtube: under ****_antoemati_****.**

**You can now follow me on Tumblr as well under _antoemati_ or _klarolineandezria_  
**

**And if you too are going crazy owing to the wait for The Originals and TVD Season 5, not to mention the confirmation that our Klaroline aren't over not that they have started (lol), feel free to PM me!**


	6. Acquaintances

**Thank you very much to ALL those who put 'This Time' on alert, into their favorite, and/or reviewed. Thank you to the anonymous guests who reviewed as well.**

**Special thanks to jessnicole for her very kind words and her support to this story and myself since the beginning.**

**I was glad to see you enjoyed the Caroline/Rebekah bonding.**

**And to those who think they know what is going to come, let me tell you you're highly mistaking: there is a lot of surprises ahead for everyone.**

Caroline had just dropped Elena at the Salvatore Boarding House. They were now on their way to Bonnie's house. The rest of their girls' night out had gone rather well, in joy and good mood.

Rebekah was thinking maybe she should try and put in a good word for her brother, well, two of her brothers actually: to Caroline AND Bonnie. But she eventually decided not to. After all, although she had just spent a nice day with them and hoped they felt the same, they still weren't BFFs so… the love department kind of felt like forbidden territory.

As they parked in her driveway, Bonnie unfastened her seatbelt and hugged Caroline goodbye before turning to Rebekah, "So… this was an interesting evening."

"Yep." Rebekah chuckled.

"So… should we hug or something?"

Caroline burst out laughing at the awkwardness between her friend and Rebekah.

"No, that would be too much." she paused. "But we could kiss." She finally said in a dull tone.

Bonnie shrugged and leaned backwards to kiss her. She then got out of the car, Rebekah taking her place at the front seat. After she waved the two girls goodbye, the car started up and they left.

Rebekah knew this would most certainly be her first and last night out with the doppelganger; with Bonnie… she wasn't sure. Indeed, they had had some fun; the witch had showed herself to be agreeable company… She really hoped she would get to see Caroline around though. Besides, she knew nothing would please her brother more and since she was eager to get back into his good graces, she figured getting along and hanging out with Caroline might just be the best idea she could've come up with.

Indeed, since she and Matt had started a relationship, Rebekah couldn't help but feel like a bridge had driven between them; it was almost as if her favorite brother was jealous of her relationship with her boyfriend. Sure, at first, it didn't quite displease her. On the contrary, Rebekah felt flattered and was delighted. But now, it was seriously starting to mess with her mind. She missed the so special complicity she and Klaus used to share.

Soon after they left Bonnie's, Caroline struck up the conversation, "Against all odds, I enjoyed today with you."

"Thank you… me too." Rebekah replied looking in the other blonde's direction with a genuine smile on her face. The latter briefly looked back at her and smiled too.

"I'm sorry about Elena." Caroline apologized. "I know she acted kind of bitchy today. But… she really has… the sweetest heart… It's just there's still so much… history between you guys…"

"I know, I know, there's still a lot to work out. But don't take this the wrong way I'm not looking forward to do so: I don't like Elena, I never have and I probably never will. There's just this… thing about her aura that I cannot seem to stand. So as much as I love Matt…"

Caroline simply nodded and remained focused on the road before her.

After Caroline parked in the Mikaelsons' driveway, Rebekah cleared her throat, "Thank you for the ride… you didn't have to."

"Sure." She paused. "We should do this again someday."

"Um…"

"Just the two of us. No witch. No doppelganger." Caroline reassured her.

"Okay, I would love to."

"Great, so we stay in touch."

Rebekah nodded. "Do you want to come in and say hi to Nik?"

Caroline shook her head in response.

"Come on. Don't make me drag you in." she insisted. "Nik will kill me otherwise!"

She laughed at the other blonde's comment and a thought immediately entered her mind: Was Klaus really so obvious about his 'feelings' for her? Even with his siblings?

"I'm sorry; I can only deal with one Mikaelson per day." She paused. "But tell 'Nik' I said hi."

This time, it was Rebekah's turn to laugh. The latter then nodded and the two blondes kissed goodbye.

Caroline waited for Rebekah to enter her home and drove off.

/

Klaus was in his bed, a pencil in his hand, his sketch book on his lap. He was drawing Caroline from his memory of the Founder's Party.

Seeing her like this, he couldn't help but remember how ravishing she looked at his mother's ball wearing a similar dress. She believed he was trying to buy her off with the fancy dress and the expensive bracelet but in reality he just reckoned a woman of her order and class deserved the best the world had to offer.

They had shared their first dance that night and they had had their first real conversation… even though he had already started opening up to her a couple of days before on the occasion of him saving her life on her birthday.

The honesty of her words those two nights still struck him.

_A feisty one_, he had thought to himself.

Rebekah had returned from her girl date not less than an hour ago and Klaus had rushed to her to know how it went. She, of course, had fought back laughter and rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of countenance whenever the pretty blonde was involved.

It would be a total understatement to say Klaus was surprised to hear his sister and Caroline had planned to go out again very soon. Well, he knew they had a couple of things in common but he didn't think they would… click so fast. But then again, he would only believe it when he would see it with his own eyes.

As his mind was filled with images of the stunning blonde, Klaus grabbed his phone on his nightstand and sent the latter a text.

**Klaus 11:19 pm**

Good evening, love

He received a text as well almost instantly.

**Caroline 11:20 pm**

Good evening

**Klaus 11:20 pm**

How are you doing?

**Caroline 11:21 pm**

I'm fine, thank you.

I told Rebekah to say hi.

**Klaus 11:22 pm**

She did.

It pleased me, thank you.

**Klaus 11:24 pm **

Caroline,

Would you be willing to go on a date with me tomorrow?

At this text, Caroline almost dropped her phone out of shock.

She should've seen it coming. Indeed, if it had just been about good evening and good night, Klaus surely would've called her. And Caroline was right, Klaus effectively chose to text her because he feared her legendary rejection he seemed to be so solely entitled to.

What was she supposed to respond? She couldn't, with all her common sense, actually say yes. Sure, she had a nice time with him at the Founder's Party, but still… this was still Klaus; HE was still Klaus.

Besides, she would be leaving in a couple of weeks so why risk growing attached to him and him to her just to eventually leave it all behind? To end up hurt with a void? No, Caroline Forbes was smarter than that. She didn't need someone more to miss and make her feel bad; she had her friends for that: Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt.

**Klaus 11:33 pm**

Caroline?

**Caroline 11:35 pm**

I do not think that's such a good idea

**Klaus 11:36 pm**

Please?

**Klaus 11:38 pm**

I will be on my BEST behavior!

**Caroline 11:42 pm**

Fine

What time should I be ready?

A huge smile spread on Klaus' face at Caroline's response.

**Klaus 11:43 pm**

I'll pick you up in the morning… at 9.

/

As always, Elijah was the first to get up. After taking his breakfast which consisted in a mere cup of tea, he headed for the mall box outside and looked into it. He took all the letters in, keeping his own in his hands and leaving the ones that weren't addressed to him on the table next to the eating table.

Then, the calmest member of the Mikaelson family went back to his room and as soon as he closed the door, he reviewed the letters he was holding. There was one in particular that picked Elijah's interest, one with a beautiful and very special handwriting.

Elijah put the other letters on his desk and sat on the sofa across his room before opening that precise letter.

_08/09/13_

_Dear Elijah, _

_I hope you are doing great. I have been trying to put some distance between us as you may have noticed, well, more than there already is. But I believe you know that does not mean I don't think about you… I never stop… And I hope you sometimes think about me too. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I am fine. You do not need to worry._

_I miss you._

**_Your Katerina_**

Elijah read the letter once more. Then, he stayed motionless on the sofa for a while, the gaze lost. For the next hour, his mind went to a single place: _his_ Katerina.

How could she even wonder if he thought about her?

He never stopped…

He missed _her_.

/

Klaus and Caroline were in his SUV and on their way to his place. The road was clear. A rather uncomfortable silence reigned in Klaus' car since they had left the blonde's house.

Caroline was wearing casual clothes –a grey top with patterns along with a blue pair of jeans –much to Klaus' orders; the latter was dressed with a dark shirt buttoned to the top and a matching pair of jeans. However, given that she had agreed to spending the whole day together, Caroline took nevertheless a black dress in a bag as well as a pair of dark high-heels.

"You are very silent today, love." Klaus eventually spoke keeping his eyes on the road.

"I've never had a fluent tongue in your company." She said lifting her gaze towards him. "Besides, I'm mentally preparing myself for a day with the Big Bad Hybrid." She half-teased.

He glanced at her, and then remained silent for a moment, "Is that how you see me?"

Caroline turned to study Klaus' face: his expression was impassive.

"You know the answer to that question."

A small silent settled down between them again before the blonde gave him an actual answer, "I do not see you like that." She paused. "If I did, I wouldn't be here."  
/

Once they arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus quickly got out and rushed to Caroline's side to open the door for the young lady.

At the sight of his siblings in the driveway and the realization that none of them had left the house yet, Klaus let out a low growl.

As Caroline advanced cautiously with Klaus towards the entrance, the charming Kol Mikaelson stepped in and took the blonde's hand to plant a kiss on it, "Good morning, sweet Caroline."

The latter just smiled while Klaus shot his younger brother a deathly glare, "Back off, Kol!"

"Oh, relax! Can't you see we're on our way?" he cast a glance at his brother but stared in admiration –so as to annoy Klaus –at the beautiful blonde as he kept going in a very seductive voice, "Unless of course, you want us to stay…"

"Well, I don't mind." She shrugged before she warily glanced at the blonde man and smirked as she saw his jaw tightening.

Rebekah and Elijah who also saw their brother's reaction sniggered.

"I am kidding, I am kidding." She finally said half-laughing causing for Klaus to look at her with an undecipherable air: he

"Okay, perhaps, it's time for us to go." Elijah declared for the attention of Rebekah and Kol.

"Finally a brilliant idea! Thank you, Elijah!" Klaus exclaimed not even bothering to hide his high annoyance from Caroline.

"I will see you perhaps another day, Miss Forbes." Elijah said with a smile.

The latter nodded, a smile on her face as well, "I hope so Elijah. She paused. "And please call me Caroline."

Elijah nodded and opened the door for his sister.

"See you later, Caroline." The Mikaelson female said and heard a "Definitely" coming from the other blonde as she entered the car.

"See you very soon, sweet Caroline" Kol kissed the blonde's hand once again before he turned to enter the car as well.

Once his siblings left, Klaus took Caroline's hand to lead her into his house and was surprised when she actually didn't withdraw it.

The second Caroline set foot in the Mikaelsons' Manor, she stopped in her steps.

"Oh my God…" she paused in amazement before her surroundings. "We're in Paris!"

**SO… what did you think of the chapter? Loved it? Hated it? **

**Please tell me the Kalijah part wasn't too cheesy? lol. We'll get to see where that came from...**

**R&R and let me know.**

**Next chapter: Klaroline is in Paris! And much more!**

**Follow me on Youtube and Tumblr for previews/spoilers concerning 'This Time'!**

**Also if you have any suggestions about 'This Time', you know where to find me!**


	7. The Date Part 1

**First of all, 87 follows 35 favorites and 22 reviews wow! You have no idea how your support matters to me and how much I appreciate every single review! They make my day!**

**Second of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH to ****approvesomuch**** for the amazing cover she made for this story. God bless her! **

**FYI, I wrote this chapter, well at least the Klaroline scenes, while listening to this: ****_La_****_Ritournelle_**** from ****_Sébastien Tellier_****. So check it out! It's worth it!**

The second Caroline set foot in the Mikaelsons' Manor, she stopped in her steps.

"Oh my God…" she paused in amazement before her surroundings. "We're in Paris!"

"Yes, we are, love." Klaus merely said turning to her to study her face –as she let out a stunned gasp –and see if the amazement identifiable in her voice could also be collected in her face.

And it most certainly could.

Judging by her expression, she was beyond excited. Caroline advanced a little into the room and looked all around her. She was in utter wonder at the decoration before her. There were several landscapes from Paris hung all over the place.

"Did you do these?" she asked not taking her eyes off the works of art.

Klaus smiled at the air of _déjà-vu_. "I did." He responded as he approached her.

The blonde had effectively asked him this very same question back at his mother's ball eight years ago when he took her for a personal tour of his art studio. She hadn't said anything back then nor had she now, but it seemed by the tone of voice as if she was surprised and, maybe even impressed.

Caroline was staring at a specific landscape –the chapel _Notre Dame _–when she felt someone slide their hand in hers. She looked at their intertwined fingers and then at Klaus and smiled at him.

"It's so beautiful" she said in a tiny voice as she looked back at the French landscape.

"That is an understatement" replied Klaus, only he wasn't talking about the landscape. Indeed, Klaus was staring at Caroline in wonder.

Caroline looked at the blonde man; and as his eyes burned into hers, she smiled sheepishly and blushed furiously before looking at her feet.

Klaus smiled and pressed her hand before leading her to the dining room. Caroline very reluctantly walked away from the landscapes but followed Klaus.

As they walked towards the dining room, Caroline turned to look at Klaus with sparkling eyes, "Is it butter croissants I smell?" she made sure.

"It is." Klaus assured her.

"Oh my God!" she said excitedly.

Klaus couldn't help but smile with all his teeth at Caroline's cuteness. She was so adorable. For a second, he thought she would start bouncing on her feet from excitement.

He had taken care of everything himself. Truth be told, he had started planning this day since he saw her at the Founder's Party. He had learned from Matt that she had been to the French capital and enjoyed her stay there a lot; of course, the thought that he had been the one to inspire her travelling there had crossed his mind and had pleased him and flattered his ego quite a bit.

Klaus had ordered French coffee and gotten butter croissants as well as French toasts shipped from Paris just for the stunning blonde walking by his side. And he had to say her reaction was beyond anything he had hoped for. It was amazing how the mere sight of Caroline happy made Klaus happy; and of course, knowing he was the one who put that beautiful genuine smile on her face didn't hurt.

When Caroline and Klaus eventually entered the dining room, she stopped. The blonde swore she was going to collapse.

The Mikaelson male had lit up unnecessary candles all over the place; a romantic atmosphere resulted from it.

The table was set for breakfast. There was French coffee, tea, butter croissants, pancakes, chocolate pastry, waffles… basically, everything and anything a girl could ask for breakfast.

Caroline Forbes was on a whole other planet. She really WAS in the French capital! Was it really possible that Klaus had actually gone through all this trouble just for her?

"Oh my god." She repeated in a tiny voice. "You did this for me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You sound surprised." he said.

Caroline didn't reply and merely stared at him.

Klaus lowered his head a little until he was at eye level with the beautiful blonde, "Caroline… I would give you the world."

In other circumstances, Caroline would've probably just rolled her eyes but in that specific moment and hearing and seeing the sincerity in his voice and his eyes, Caroline couldn't help but feel weak in the knees and just knowingly get lost in his marvelously blue gaze.

/

Kol had just entered the Grill, followed closely by two of his siblings.

"What am I doing here again?" Elijah asked his sister.

"Helping out your sister." Rebekah merely responded while Kol was scrutinizing the place.

Elijah shot his dear sister a weary look which clearly meant _are you being serious?,_ "I should be anywhere but here."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Indeed, Elijah should be anywhere but there: this was definitely not the type of place for the oh so serious Elijah. But then again, their dear sibling had insisted to come grab a bite at the Grill; and by bite, he didn't exactly mean food, well, not any kind of food… And when Kol was in this state, it generally took more than one Mikaelson to handle him so Elijah's presence couldn't be refused at the moment.

"Oh come on Elijah, stop whining, you sound like Kol!" Rebekah tried to get her brother to relativize. "I'd rather be elsewhere too."

The other Mikaelson sibling was too busy to even hear his little sister denigrate him.

"We can get a table and talk about your doppelganger if you want." She suggested.

Elijah cast a glance at her and royally ignored her proposition.

"I had good intentions, Elijah" she stated.

And it was the truth. Although she didn't show it quite often, Rebekah Mikaelson cared about ALL her brothers even though Klaus was seated on a higher level in her mind and held a slightly bigger place in her heart. Rebekah cared for Elijah and his happiness or lack thereof was really starting to concern her.

It sucked that he didn't trust her loyalty to him enough to confide in her and have this conversation with her. He surely feared all his words would be repeated to Klaus instantly and to the letter. Her and her siblings had never really been comfortable with each other in the love department and though she never complained, Rebekah thought it was a shame.

This longing for complicity and a sort of person diary made Rebekah want to be friends with Caroline even more.

"Thank you, Rebekah." He said sincerely. "But…"

"Uh huh, look who's here." Kol cut him off spotting Jeremy at the bar. "Fun time."

Rebekah and Elijah turned to look in the direction where their sibling was heading to see whom the latter was talking about. As they spotted the Gilbert male, Rebekah and Elijah exchanged a knowing look and reluctantly followed Kol, Rebekah letting out an aggravated sigh.

This was going to be a long day indeed.  
_You owe me one, Niklaus_, Elijah thought.

/

"What's your favorite number?" Caroline asked before taking a piece of butter croissant into her hands.

"Seventeen." Klaus responded without even thinking.

Caroline and Klaus were playing _Ten questions_. Indeed, the latter said he wanted to use the day to get to know her better. Thus, so that it was fair, the blonde proposed the _Ten questions _game.

"Why?" she asked genuinely curious.

He shrugged. "You were born on a seventeen." Klaus responded bluntly looking her right into the eyes.

At his response, Caroline felt a strange and much unknown feeling overwhelm her.

"You are so beautiful." Klaus said contemplating the beauty before him with a lover's eyes.

The blonde unwilling held his intense gaze as a lump formed in her throat owing to the sincerity they reflected. As much as she tried, Caroline just couldn't seem to find that voice in her head that told her he was playing her.

They sat like that, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Caroline eventually managed to break the eye contact.

"You need to stop saying things like that." She finally spoke.

"Things like what, Caroline?" Klaus asked innocently as he kept staring at her in adoration.

Caroline looked up at him and almost drifted in his deep, beautiful, eyes again, "Yeah and you need to stop looking at me like that too."

Klaus merely smirked at his blonde's reply and at the effect he was obviously starting to have on her.

Not wanting to push his luck either, he decided it was better to move on to another subject.

"What would it take from me to get you to fall for me?" he asked.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise and she almost dropped her cup of coffee: she was definitely not expecting this question. Although she should have, knowing Klaus. What the hell was she even thinking to suggest such a game when her 'opponent' was the Original Hybrid?! Of course, he was going to explore the love territory!

"Ooh, I wouldn't even know where to begin!" she responded half-teasingly and watched as the blonde man's face fell a bit.

She waited a moment before adding, "I don't know." She paused. "Seriously, I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Klaus looked up to her so she elaborated, "It would make things way too easy for you."

As she explained herself, Klaus instantly saw what Caroline meant. Indeed, if she told him what he should do in order to get her to fall for him, it would make the whole thing much easier for him… and that wouldn't be fair to her. Because Caroline deserved a man who would go to hell and back for her, a man who would strive to get her. And Klaus was determined to prove to her that he was that man.

Besides, there was nothing Klaus Mikaelson liked more than a good challenge.

He nodded in understanding.

"But you might want to start by trying to be friends with me… by earning my trust…" Caroline paused. "You're on the good path."

"I am?" Klaus asked hiding a small smile.

"Uh huh. Though, there is still a lot of work to do." She made the sound. "You could do even better by making amends with Elena, Stefan and Bonnie… and I."

Klaus merely looked at her. He felt bad but didn't say anything. He didn't exactly feel bad for the doppelganger or even the witch but he did have a little remorse as far as Stefan was concerned. Indeed, Stefan and Klaus were friends at a certain time… Hell, they were like brothers in the twenties and well, Klaus had played a major role in Stefan and Elena's distance by turning him back into the Ripper so… apologies probably wouldn't be too much.

As for Caroline, he couldn't even put into words how bad he felt for ever hurting her: the mere idea of her hurting because of him did things to Klaus' mind he couldn't begin to comprehend.

"I am not apologizing for my past actions, Caroline" Klaus stated.

"I didn't demand anything of you." The blonde pointed out. "You asked me a question… I gave you an honest answer like I always do. Now, you do whatever you want with it."

Klaus took a moment to take in every piece of information Caroline had just given him. He really did want to make things work with the blonde and earning her trust seemed to be a good way to start indeed.

"So making amends with 'the Scooby-Doo Gang' is the only way for me to earn your trust?" he made sure.

Truth be told, Caroline did trust Klaus… to a certain extent. If she didn't at least a little, she wouldn't be here on a 'date' with him in an empty house… more or less willingly, not to say completely willingly. However, Caroline wasn't about to go out and say it to the concerned person.

"I didn't say that. Though, it would certainly speed up the process." She paused. "And it's my turn to ask questions."

A second passed before Caroline asked completely out of the blue, "What stupid game does your brother think he's playing with my best friend?"

Klaus looked down a brief moment, not expecting this question. He then directed his gaze back towards the confused blonde and his mouth curved up into a half smirk.

/

"Are you soon done flirting with Bonnie?" Jeremy bluntly asked after spending a while throwing cutting remarks at each other.

"Actually, no, I'm not." Kol responded with his trademark smirk. "But when, IF, I am, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Be honest, Kol: you're only enjoying this because you know she's my girl."

While Elijah pinched his nose, knowing exactly what was bound to happen, Rebekah rolled her eyes and Kol let out a fake laugh.

"Wondeful!" he exclaimed amused. "These Gilbert siblings… always thinking the world revolves around them."

"I assure you." Rebekah seconded her brother before turning towards Jeremy. "There's not one sibling to make up for the other."

At that, the latter clenched his fist in anger, what didn't go unnoticed by the Mikaelson siblings and caused Kol's chuckle.

"Believe it or not, mate, I've always had a thing for witches. As for the 'my girl' part, I'll wait to hear it from the lady." Kol paused. "And I hate to break it to you but you are not the center of the universe. So get off your high horse!"

"Share the news with your sister." Rebekah added.

"You people think you're at the top of the world, don't you?" Jeremy ascertained more than he asked.

Rebekah shot him a deathly glare and Kol didn't do him the honor of responding, being satisfied with smirking.

"Oh brother." They all heard Elijah suddenly say.

"What?!" Kol asked before he followed Elijah's gaze with his own eyes to the Grill's entrance: Bonnie.

**So was this up to your expectations? I SO hope so!**

**Klaroline feels? What about the Jeremy/Kol 'bickering'?**

**PLEASE leave a review as small as it is.**

**They make my day!**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Follow me on Youtube and Tumblr.**


	8. The Date Part 2

**OMG, more than 100 persons put this story on alert!**

**Gosh I'm amazed!**

**And last chapter's reviews were so kind. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the support!**

**I'm glad you don't find my story too lame.**

**FYI, I wrote this chapter, well at least the Klaroline scenes, while listening to this: ****_La_****_Ritournelle_**** from ****_Sébastien Tellier_****. So check it out! It's worth it!**

Caroline and Klaus were at the back of his property; they were walking in a perfect silence, just enjoying each other's company until Klaus asked his third question:

"Did you have a nice time with Rebekah yesterday?"

"I did. She can be nice when she wants to be." She paused. "I even asked her if she would like to go out again someday."

"I know." Klaus merely replied.

"Then why ask me?!" Caroline asked in a chuckle.

"I just wanted to make sure you BOTH enjoyed your day and… were on the same wavelength." He paused. "Like I said, she could use someone like you in her life."

Caroline looked at the blonde man sideways, surprised by his sudden interest for his sister's social life. It's not that she believe he didn't care, it's just that she never would have imagined that they would be having such about Rebekah; she always thought Klaus was the man to care in the dark, in silence.

"What? Someone to go rob shops with?" she teased.

Klaus laughed a little, "No…" he stopped to look into her eyes. "…someone who she can trust and I know will be loyal to her." He paused to study her face then started walking again; Caroline's face was a mix of surprise and affect. "Although, I won't lie: if you could officially become her exclusive shopping partner, Kol, Elijah and I would eternally be grateful."

At that, Caroline laughed of that adorable laugh Klaus had been longing to hear. Once she calmed, she asked a question of her own a bit shyly:

"Will you pay me a visit of your art studio later?"

Klaus turned to look at her, clearly surprised, "Sure, if you want to."

"I want to." She replied affirmatively.

"Are you currently involved with someone?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Caroline stopped on her steps and asked with frowned eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

The blonde was startled.

_Seriously?! _She thought to herself.

Did Klaus really think she would have agreed to go on a date with him if she had someone? Did he really know her that little?!

At the tone of her voice, Klaus immediately understood he had vexed Caroline, what was absolutely not his intention. His curiosity out of place just got the better of him: she had been away for seven years! And out of respect her, he had remained true to his promise not to try and find her or even keep an eye on her!

Surely, during those seven years, out of the thousands men who hit on her, the breathtakingly beautiful Caroline had found at least one of her liking.

Klaus just wanted to have an idea of how big was the competition for the woman of his dreams. Could he actually be blamed for that? Well, maybe for his lack of tact but surely not for that.

"Okay, you got me wrong. I just wanted to know if you were in a sort of relationship… or in a break or something..." Klaus tried to correct himself.

"Excuse me?" Caroline repeated crossing her arms this time; her mouth was drop open.

She was even angrier. God, Klaus thought she was going to jump in his face and scratch him all over.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" she asked him in a monotonous voice doing a very good job at disguising how mad she actually was. "I wouldn't be here with YOU if I was involved with anyone, Klaus. Break or not!" she added before turning to head back inside.

"Hey…" Klaus called grabbing her and turning her back so she would face him. "I expressed myself badly. I was just wondering if there was someone in your life at the moment… well, other than me."

Caroline crossed her arms on her chest once again and gave the blonde man a deathly glare. Klaus thought she was absolutely adorable and actually had to fought back a laughter, but he knew better than to tell her when she was obviously still very mad at him.

"That was a joke…" he assured her and tilted his head before he added, "…or an attempt at one.

"Look, I'm really…" he paused trying to find his words. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Caroline's composure relaxed slightly but she kept staring at Klaus angrily.

"Do you forgive me?" Klaus asked after a few seconds with a small smile.

The blonde kept his gaze for a few seconds before looking away, "No."

Klaus looked at his feet a brief moment and draw slowly but dangerously nearer to Caroline. Once he was standing only a few inches away from her, Klaus took Caroline's hand in his own –and was surprised when she didn't do anything to stop him –and locked his icy eyes with her own. "Please… forgive me." They were so close his breath skirted against her cheek.

Caroline held his gaze a little longer than she intended before looking down to their linked hands as Klaus gently rubbed hers with his thumb. As he ran his free hand softly on her left arm, her eyes instinctively directed themselves towards the said arm. She swore she would stop breathing if Klaus made so much as another move.

Being so close to Caroline, being able to inhale her exquisite scent, Klaus felt like he was tasting a bit of heaven.

She looked up at him again, her cheeks inventing a new shade of pink, their noses almost grazing, the heat running through every inch of their body, their breaths hitching…

And before she knew it, the words came out of her mouth in an imperceptible whisper, "Fine."

Then, Caroline took back her hands and started walking again trying to recover her breath and regain her composure, followed closely by Klaus who bore a smirk on his face.

/

When he spotted Bonnie, Kol got up from his seat in an attempt to go meet her halfway but was stopped by Jeremy who grabbed his arm and warned him, "Don't you dare!"

Kol stopped and directed his gaze towards the young man's hand on his arm before looking up at the latter with an undecipherable spark in his eyes, slowly but surely getting angry.

"Get your hands off me." He said in a low voice which was only a pale indication of his present state of mind.

As 'little Gilbert' didn't comply, Kol repeated raising his voice and articulating every single word, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows frowned, once she reached them.

Kol directed his threatening and angry eyes away from Jeremy to look at her, "Afternoon, Bonnie. You look amazing, as always." He greeted her complimenting her by the same occasion and making her blush lightly. "Nothing's going on in here except for your stupid EX-boyfriend who thinks you're his property and is very likely going to get his hands removed from the rest of his body if he doesn't let go off me THIS INSTANT!"

"Jeremy, let go off him." The witch demanded.

"Bonnie, are you taking his side right now?" Jeremy asked her, dumbfounded and still not moving an inch from the Mikaelson he had a grip on.

"Oh for God sakes, what the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you realize we're in a public place?" Rebekah lost her temper against Jeremy while pushing him roughly back to his seat and away from her brother. "Do you want to die today?"

The Gilbert male got back up almost instantly and moved towards Kol but was stopped by Elijah who interposed between the two. "Enough!" he said to both of them.

Bonnie rushed to stand beside her friend and ex. "Elijah…" she started to plead.

Elijah slightly turned his head towards the witch, "No worries." Then, he focused his attention on the current problem, "Out of respect for your sister, the lovely Elena, I am going to give you ten seconds to leave this room in one piece before my charming brother here takes charge of you…" and then he began to count as Jeremy seemed to hesitate, "10… 9…"

"Bonnie." Jeremy said in a questioning tone of voice.

As she looked into Jeremy's eyes, Bonnie knew exactly what he wanted.

"You need to go." She paused. "I am not staying but I'm not going with you either… I will call you later."

At her response, Jeremy directed his gaze on the floor, then back at Elijah and at his brother behind him.

"5… 4…3…" Elijah kept counting on a raised tone before Jeremy eventually grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, not without shooting Kol a deathly glare.

/

Klaus and Caroline were back inside his manor. They –_cough_ mostly she _cough_ –had just finished the amazing whortleberry pie Klaus cooked for them.

"So how did you know I love whortleberries?" she asked.

"I didn't. I just happen to love them too." Klaus merely responded, obviously pleased that Caroline enjoyed the pie he had cooked for her.

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you." She paused. "Not just for the pie, for… everything." She uttered the last word in amazement while looking everywhere around her.

Klaus had really gone all out for her. Not to impress but to put a genuine and happy smile on her beautiful face.

There were lights everywhere: the lighting was just sublime. Petals of red roses were scattered all over the floor. The setting was merely ideal. The air was utter and pure romance. Caroline Forbes felt like she was in heaven and she couldn't believe Klaus Mikaelson was the one to bring her there.

Little before the pie, he had offered her a box of truffles.

"Don't thank me yet, love: the night's still young." Klaus told her. "Besides… you wouldn't let me take you to Paris so I thought I'd bring Paris to you…" he finished with a smirk.

Caroline looked at him for a moment before smiling and shaking her head.

"Caroline?" he called.

She hummed.

"Did you miss me at all while you were away? Klaus asked Caroline hesitantly.

Caught off guard, Caroline's eyes widened lightly and the blonde hesitated before answering. "Hum… Well, miss is a big word but… I did think about you once or twice these seven past years." She said tilting her head. "Every time, I met a man with a British accent actually."

Klaus laughed showing those cute dimples of his.

"Well, I've thought about you a whole bunch." He confessed.

"Really?" Caroline asked curving an eyebrow and tilting her head slightly.

He just smiled looking her straight in the eyes.

"So I'm guessing you've had a lot of cold showers then...?" she ribbed.

He chuckled and bent his head.

"More than you think." He replied, a small smile on his face.

/

"Can I offer you a drink?" Kol asked the witch beside him after his siblings –well, Elijah –nicely decided to get a table so they could share a moment.

Bonnie who was standing at the bar glared at him and ignored his proposition.

Kol nodded, "Obviously, you are mad at me." He looked up towards her, "For no reason by the way."

As Bonnie slight turned, he went on, "The guy attacked me, Bonnie." He paused and as she didn't answer, he added, "You saw him!"

"I'm sure he was provoked." She accused.

"I didn't provoke him!" he snapped defensively.

Bonnie glanced at Kol and then directed her gaze towards the counter, contemplating what he had just told her.

"I could have easily broken his neck, Bonnie, and you know it." He added.

"So what I'm supposed to kiss you in thanks?" she mocked him.

"Well, if you're offering…" he teased.

Bonnie stared at Kol with threatening eyes, "I am holding a very hot coffee in my hands, Kol."

Kol smirked.

A feisty one, he thought.

The poor witch had no idea how much she unwillingly turned him on. Kol looked briefly at his feet before looking back at the beautiful brunette beside him, "Come on; let me buy you a drink." He offered.

"I don't want anything from you." She replied.

"You mean, except for a dance." The Mikaelson male sniggered while smirking and wincing at Bonnie.

She shot him a deathly glare but blushed lightly, what Kol didn't notice thanks to her rather dark skin.

"Besides, I have somewhere to be." The witch explained.

He nodded, "Ok."

Kol wanted to know what Bonnie's response was as far as the date he had asked her on was concerned but decided against it: he would leave her time.

"You have my number anyway… And my door is always wide open." He declared causing Bonnie to blush.

Kol smirked at his unintentional teasing.

/

Stefan was in their bedroom, his back resting on the head of the bed, when he heard his girlfriend calling him from the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetheart." He responded while getting up.

"Caroline is still not back!" Elena exclaimed entering the room.

Stefan walked slowly towards her and as he reached her, he couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked him, confused.

He shrugged, "You're acting like a mother!" he explained in a laugh.

"Stefan!" she chided while giving him a not so gentle tap on the chest.

"I'm sorry…" the latter apologized while raising his hands in defeat. Then, as he took in her genuinely worried expression, he grabbed her shoulders, "Look, sweetheart, Caroline is not a baby, okay?"

"I know but…" Elena cut him off.

"You need to TRUST your best friend; she can take of herself. And she WILL be back." He tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"Okay, but she left pretty early in the morning and we haven't heard from her since then… Aren't you a little worried?" she asked him. One thing was for sure: she WAS.

"Actually… she did contact us. She sent us a text message while we were… busy."

Elena lowered her head and blushed lightly.

"Look, it's barely eight. If we haven't heard from Caroline by eleven, we'll give her a call, ok?" As Elena opened her mouth to protest, Stefan added, "And if she doesn't answer, I will go and bring her back myself."

Elena nodded and gave her boyfriend a small smile.

"Now about that whipped cream?" Stefan asked in a suggestive tone as he put his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"I'm really not that hungry anymore." Elena stated.

Stefan kissed her on the cheek and moved up to kiss her lobe too before he whispered in her ear, "Who said anything about eating?" causing her to shudder. Then, he planted a trail of hot kisses from her neck to her collarbone he ended up lightly sucking while having one hand on her hip and the other on her back. Letting out soft moans of pleasure, Elena passed her left hand through her gorgeous boyfriend's hair and brought the latter's head closer to her skin.

As Stefan ran his hands down her upper thighs and grabbed her to hold her in his arms, Elena stabilized herself by circling her legs around his waist. Feeling her tug on his hair, Stefan reluctantly moved away from Elena's neck and looked up at her: she was stunning as always. His green eyes locked with hers in an amorous but burning gaze and they could both feel how unbelievably strong the love the other held for them was. After that tender and intense intimate moment, Elena urgently took hold of Stefan's lips and pulled him into a loving but passionate kiss. As he devoured her mouth kissing and biting her lips, he undid the buttons of the too large shirt she was wearing, and for cause: it was in fact his.

Stefan moved Elena towards their bed –that had been sheltering their never-ending frolics for a long time now –with every intention of making her forget about everything but their everlasting love for one another.  
/

"Have you ever been in love?" Caroline asked once Klaus' personal staff was done clearing the table and had left the room.

Klaus looked at Caroline with an undecipherable expression on his face before he looked away to focus on something on the table only he could see.

As a few minutes passed and he still didn't answer, Caroline thought he wasn't going to so she thought

"I have… Back when I was human." He paused still looking away. "Her name was Tatia."

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Too fluffy? Too cheesy? Too boring?**

**Review ****and tell me!**

**What did you think of the Klaroline scenes? The Kennett scenes? The Stelena scenes?**

**What did you most like?**

**To all those who are desperate for some Kalijah action, HANG in there. I promise you will have some VERY SOON. It is coming ****faster than you think****.**

**Check out my new Kalijah vid on my Youtube channel for a preview on 'This Time''s next chapters. **

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**


	9. Friends or More?

**Ok, so judging from last chapter's reviews, I have a bit of explaining to do:**

**First of all, whether Klaus is IN LOVE OR NOT with Caroline hasn't been evoked. And even if he was –I am NOT saying he is –I don't believe he would just go out and say it admit that…**

**Second of all, no worries, Damon WILL make his appearance just at the right time… Spoiler spoiler **

**Third of all, ****IMPORTANT****: I started writing a ****Steam**** (Steffy/Liam from The Bold and The Beautiful) fanfiction that I'm going to post soon so my updates with 'This Time' might get a little less regular.**

**But just know that I haven't given up on this story and I don't intend to.**

**However, to make it up to you guys, the chapters will be a bit longer and I promise to do my best to keep the quality up.**

**Okay enough with my rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

"Have you ever been in love?" Caroline asked once Klaus' personal staff was done clearing the table and had left the room.

Klaus looked at Caroline with an undecipherable expression on his face before he looked away to focus on something on the table only he could see.

As a few minutes passed and he still didn't answer, Caroline thought he wasn't going to so she thought

"I have… Back when I was human." He paused still looking away. "Her name was Tatia." He looked up at her for this single following sentence, "She was the Original doppelganger." He directed his gaze anywhere but towards the blonde before him. "She was an exquisite beauty… the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I fell for her instantly." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Caroline listened to Klaus and studied his face intently. The latter was clearly back in his human days. The way he talked about this Tatia

"She had this joy about her." He said, the gaze lost, a smile on his face. "One couldn't help but be happy in her presence." Klaus stated before adding in an insensible low voice, "I know I couldn't." He paused. "She…" he struggled to find his words. "She was…"

As she saw him for the first time have an impediment in her speech, it hit Caroline: this was too much for him. The Big Bad Hybrid was feeling helpless.

_What on earth did that woman do to you? _Caroline wondered as she looked at Klaus with an undecipherable emotion in her eyes.

Caroline felt bad; she felt bad for judging Klaus at first sight like everyone else, without actually taking the time to get to know him and understand what had gotten him there. So the blonde got up from her seat and walked slowly towards the blonde man and held out her hand to him, "Hey…"

Klaus who was completely lost in his thoughts didn't even notice Caroline get up and approach him. As he finally came back on earth, he saw the hand the blonde was holding out to him and looked up at her.

They stared at each other for a while, Caroline carrying a gentle expression, before Klaus put on an impassive expression on his face and took her hand as he got up.

"You don't have to talk about this… her… unless you want to…" she paused and took his chin into her hands and turned him so that he would look at her. "You've done more than enough efforts to please me today." She added with a small half-smile half-laugh.

"I didn't do it to please you." He denied, his eyes burning into hers. "I did it to make you happy… to see a smile on your beautiful face." He ended gesturing with his hands.

At that, Caroline responded to his wishes and put on a genuine happy smile on her face, all the while blushing.

Then, she moved away from Klaus to the Hi-fi system and looked over to the CDs on the table beside. Caroline picked one up and showed it to Klaus, "Seriously?" It was a CD from Demi Lovato.

"Kol's to blame." Klaus merely said causing the blonde to let out a little cluck.

Caroline inserted a CD and got back to Klaus and asked him hesitantly while taking his hand, "Dance with me?"

She led him brazenly onto the dance floor; as she cradled her hand into his, he put his arm around her waist, and she put her other hand on his shoulder and they started moving in a slow pace on '_When you look me in the eyes'_ from The Jonas Brothers. They were in their own little bubble away from all their troubles.

For the first in a very long time if not ever, Klaus felt at peace; he felt like NOTHING could touch him and he was safe all thanks to this blonde in his arms. And of course, it wasn't worth mentioning that he would do anything to keep her safe.

For the very first time, strangely enough, it didn't feel weird to Caroline to be in Klaus' arms. On the opposite, it felt right… like she belonged right there.

They danced like that for a moment; their fingers intertwined, her head resting against one of his sides.

Until at a specific part of the song, Caroline moved her head to look at Klaus and unwilling locked her eyes with him, his gaze burning into hers. A strange but welcoming feeling overwhelmed the room as well as Klaus and Caroline who were completely and utterly lost in each other's eyes:

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

/

As soon as they got into Klaus' SUV so that he would bring her back home, Caroline checked her phone and saw she had two missing calls from Bonnie. So she called the latter to check on her and though the witch tried to deny it, Caroline could tell by the sound of her voice she wasn't that fine. Therefore, the blonde turned to Klaus and asked him to drop her at Bonnie's as she sent a text to Elena letting her know she would be home within an hour or two so that she wouldn't worry too much. However, Caroline knew –Elena being Elena –that her best friend would still lose her hair out of concern.

"How are things going for you at the Salvatore Boarding House?" Klaus asked Caroline.

Caroline turned to stare at him, surprised, "What?" he asked.

Caroline kept looking at him suspiciously, "Nothing." She answered before she turned back and directed her gaze in front of her. "They are going fine… Thank you."  
"Fine?" he repeated, incredulous. "You are living in perfect harmony with two of your best friends and things are going _fine_?"

"Okay, everything is perfect." She falsely admitted while gesturing with her hands.

They stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again, "You know you can always move into the Mansion if you want." He paused. "I won't bite… not unless you ask me too."

At that, Caroline burst out laughing and when she managed to calm her laughter down, she said, "Yeah right, I'll do that."

Klaus obviously picked up on the irony in her voice and was slightly hurt by it but he didn't say anything and didn't let it show.

/

"Today was amazing… really! I don't even know how to begin to thank you." She told him sincerely. "So… merci… pour tout." She thanked him in French.

Klaus laughed, "Mais je vous en prie mademoiselle." He said leaning his head towards her.

Caroline giggled and leaned to give Klaus a –more or less –kiss on the cheek.

At that, Klaus stayed still for a moment and looked her straight in the eyes wondering if he was having hallucination. As she blushed lightly while smiling at him, Klaus knew it REALLY happened.

"Wow…" he cleared his throat. "Well, I am definitely taking you to Rome the next time."

Caroline giggled. "That's not necessary." She said before walking to Bonnie's door.

"Thank you…" Caroline started as Klaus was about to enter his car, making him turn to face her. "… for opening up to me."

Before Klaus could respond, Caroline turned around and rushed to open the door with the set of keys to Bonnie's house she owned. Indeed, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Matt all had a key to the others' home, just in case... After all, the town of Mystic Fall wasn't known for its safety…

/

"Wait, you walked in on Jeremy and Kol getting into a fight?!" Caroline made sure with eyes wide open.

"Well, not exactly… I think they were arguing before I arrived." The witch explained. "And then when I walked in, the tension became even more palpable. I think Kol got up to greet me and… I don't know, Jeremy stopped him to prove a point or… I don't know." She ended by bringing her hands up to cover her face and passed them nervously through her hair before she rested them on her neck.

"Do you think they were arguing about you?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

The latter let out an aggravated sigh and cupped her face with her hands.

"Well of course they did. What else would they be arguing about?" the blonde answered her own question.

Bonnie let out yet another sigh, "You know, they used to be friends." She paused. "They met when Elena sent Jer away when things got out of control here."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow, "So what, now you feel bad for breaking up their beautiful friendship?" the blonde asked on a mocking tone. "I don't think they were REAL friends, Bon. Kol was probably just playing him."

"Same way, he's playing me?" Bonnie asked looking up at her with anxiety evident in her eyes, what didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"Is that what you believe?" Caroline asked her.

Bonnie opened her mouth but had no idea what she even wanted to say. She was completely lost. "I don't know what to believe." She admitted.

Caroline could tell just by looking at her best friend how confused she was and tilted her head to the right feeling sorry for her.

"And I don't want to hurt Jer, Care." Bonnie confessed on a sad tone initiating Caroline to look at her even more sadly.

Indeed, a lot had happened between Bonnie and Jeremy since they had become a pair nine years ago. He had put her through a lot and their breakup had been anything but evident and easy: it had been painful and difficult. But nonetheless, there had always been a connection between them… something that lasted a long time surviving some pretty rough times. It was Bonnie and Jeremy… And Bonnie thought it would always be Bonnie and Jeremy.

Against all odds, she still loved him and she was really starting to think a part of her would be in love with him for the rest of her life. But he had hurt her so bad… Bonnie was really shaken and there was no certainty she would ever really get over it.

"Come here." The blonde asked her friend opening her arms up for her.

The witch moved slightly on the couch to rush into her friend's arms who offered her a warm embrace. They stayed like that for a few instants until Caroline got slightly loose from Bonnie and looked her straight in the eyes to give the latter a piece of her mind.

"Bon, you know I love you, right?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded. "This is not me telling you what to do… this is me telling you what I think. I think that you should go on this date with Kol." She paused and studied her friend's face clearly asking for more so she tried to persuade her, "It's just a date: you're not binding yourself to anything." The blonde said shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. "Look, you told me you don't know what to believe. You don't know if he's playing you. Well, this is your chance to find out."

"Did your date with Klaus help you to see clearer?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

The latter looked down for a moment considering her question, "I'll tell you that tomorrow."

Bonnie let out a low chuckle and nodded.

"Bonnie, you need to let these guys know where you stand with them. You need to decide whether you want to be friends or more with BOTH Jeremy and Kol." The blonde advised her.

"Aren't you being a little hypocrite?" the witch asked half-teasingly while momentarily tilting her head.

Caroline tilted her head as well and frown her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're telling me that I should make a decision as to if I want to be friends or more with Jeremy and Kol… and inform the principals concerned… which is true! I totally agree! But you haven't exactly done the same with an Original brother I know." She explained.

"True. And I'm going to… real soon." The blonde told her. "But there's a slight difference between you and me, sweetheart."

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised with a smile on her face. "What's that?"

"Well, I only have an ambiguous relationship with ONE man at the moment." Caroline stated. "You happen to be leading TWO guys on right now, Bon."

Caroline was standing at the Mikaelsons' front door trying to work up the courage to knock. She still had no idea what on earth she was doing there.

Truth be told, she just wanted to see a certain blonde Mikaelson from the masculine gender… Indeed, their date from the day before had left her wanting for more and had been very disturbing for her and her resolves… So instead of hiding in a hole desperately trying to avoid him and get him out of her head, Caroline decided to act like an adult and come and confront Klaus…

However, Caroline was adamant on finding a buyable excuse justifying her presence there, an excuse other than _"I wanted to see you." _

When she finally knocked at the door, she heard a masculine voice –but not the one she was hoping to hear –say "Come in." so she did.

"Hi" she greeted shyly stepping into the house.

"Miss Forbes!" Elijah got up to get to her. "Morning, how are you?"

Elijah was genuinely surprised to see Caroline. He knew he would see her again in the following days. Call it the confidence in the Mikaelsons' charm. But he didn't think he'd have that pleasure so soon.

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded. "I'd be better if you started calling me Caroline." She added nevertheless emphasizing on the word Caroline.

He nodded and looked up at her with a smile on his face.

Elijah gestured for Caroline to sit on the couch and followed her more or less closely.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Elijah offered. "Some coffee, tea, champagne… wine perhaps?"

"Uh, a glass of water would be nice, thank you." Caroline told him.

Elijah nodded and directed himself towards the bar to pour Caroline some water. He came back beside her and handed her glass before settling on another couch across the young lady.

"Thank you." She said and emptied half her glass before asking, "Is Klaus here?"

"No. Actually, you just missed him. Rebekah and Kol are out too." He paused. "But please feel free to wait for him: he'd kill me if he heard you came here for him and I let you go before he saw you."

"Well, as long as you keep me company…" Caroline declared.

"With great pleasure." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him before realizing she might be disturbing him, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Absolutely not." He replied. "I was just reading a book."

"Really?" she frown her eyebrows. "You've got nothing better to do?" she said putting her glass of water on the table.

Elijah frown his eyebrows as well, "I like reading."

"Yeah, a lot of people do." She paused. "Except that they don't spend all their time doing so." She pointed out.

Indeed, Caroline had learned during her date with Klaus that Elijah spent a lot of time at home in his room or in the living room reading. And when he didn't, he was away on business.

"Where is this conversation going?" Elijah asked utterly confused but his expression not quite showing it.

"Well, Rebekah and Matt are practically glued together, Klaus spends a lot of his time unsuccessfully chasing me, and Kol seems to be after Bonnie…" she paused. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked her in a dull tone of voice.

"Well, has anybody caught your eye recently?" the blonde asked. "Recently involves the last five hundred years or so…" she précised innocently.

At that, Elijah's eyes widened slightly and he raised an eyebrow at Caroline. Now, he was utterly surprised and wasn't even bothering trying to hide it.

"Let me guess, the lovely Elena…" he said disbelievingly.

Caroline just shrugged her shoulders, "So what was Katherine up to last time you heard from her?"

Elijah stared at her with widened eyes but then looked away, still completely stunned. How on earth could she be so sure he had heard from Katerina? This was none sense! Klaus had thrown off _Katerina_'s scent after all! Why not him?

"I'm sorry… I'm prying." Caroline apologized.

"Yes, you are." Elijah confirmed looking back at her. "But I don't mind." And strangely enough, he really didn't, he was just extremely stunned before the blonde's shrewdness. Besides, for some strange and unknown reason, he felt like he could trust her.

"Really?!" Caroline asked, totally surprised and happy all in the same. "Great!" the blonde jumped on the couch getting closer to him. "So how's Katherine?"

"How on earth would I know?" Elijah asked in such a genuinely innocent tone of voice one would have actually bought it.

The blonde looked at him as if to say 'How stupid do you think I am?'

"Oh please! Don't give me that! The woman managed to escape you and your brother for five long centuries, you finally got a grip on her and you want to tell me, you let go?" Caroline asked not quite buying the act he was putting on. "You necessarily know how she's doing… Perhaps, you even know where she is."

He looked at her, startled, "My brother didn't succeed in getting a grip on her and heaven knows how determined he has been. What makes you think I have? Why would I have even tried?"

"Klaus is seeking for revenge; you have other motivations." Caroline let him in on her train of thoughts as they came.

Elijah looked at Caroline quizzically as if scrutinizing her soul. He was starting to see in her what his brother saw in the latter: she had this light all about her; she was honest, straight-forward, what you see is what you get… Besides, from what Elena had told him, she was also a very loyal friend who would do just about anything for the ones she loved… Klaus really could use someone like Caroline in his life. He could use HER in his life. And she could be the best thing that would ever happen to him.

As that realization hit him, Elijah looked away from the beautiful blonde to the table in front of him.

She lowered her head trying to make eye contact with him, "Elijah?"

He looked up at her and right into her eyes for a small moment, "How much time have you got?" he asked her simply.

"I'm immortal, aren't I?" Caroline answered with a roguish smile on her face.

He smiled back at her.

"For your information, if this ever goes out, I'm going to have to kill you." He straightened his sitting position and began his narration, "I met Katerina again five years ago… in Italy… by COINCIDENCE. And it was a completely unpleasant surprise… at first…" he lost himself in his memory while Caroline listened to him intently.

_Italy 2015_

_Elijah was at a summer banquet thrown by a close acquaintance. He hated these kind of events and most of the time, he didn't attend them when he was invited but today's hostess was a family 'friend' and had really insisted so he had eventually gave in… _

_As a waiter passed by him, Elijah took two glasses of champagne and gave one to the lady at his side who happened to be precisely the hostess of the banquet._

_"__Thank you." She said._

_"__You're welcome." He assured her._

_"__Thank you for coming too." She paused. "I know you'd rather be anywhere but here." _

_"__What are you talking about, Eleanore? I'm very happy to be here."_

_The woman rolled her eyes at Elijah's gentleman self. _

_"__I'm going to take care of the rest of my guests." She told him._

_"__Ok." He said with a smile._

_After Eleanore left his side, Elijah heard a laugh –THE laugh the most genuine he had ever heard, the one he would recognize among a thousand –behind him and his eyes widened. He slowly turned around to make sure his ears hadn't betrayed him. They hadn't._

_As their eyes met, their breaths caught._

_"__Katerina…" his voice came out as a whisper._

**Hu uh, it's time for some Kalijah action. Woo hoo! **

**To all those who are desperate to write a review but don't know what to say just copy-paste this:**

_Dear antoemati,_

_I freakin' loved your chapter._

_The Klaroline moments were awesome. Oh and the kiss on the cheek melted my heart._

_You are an awesome Klaroline writer. Can't wait for the next chapter._

_Update ASAP._

_Finally some Kalijah! Woo hoo!_

_Love, your name._

**Follow me on Youtube or Tumblr if so is your desire.**


	10. A Disturbing Reunion

**I have reached my 50****th**** review! Thank you SO MUCH my lovelies!**

**And thank you for your beautiful reviews last chapter! (Well, technically mine lol)**

_After Eleanore left his side, Elijah heard a laugh –THE laugh the most genuine he had ever heard, the one he would recognize among a thousand –behind him and his eyes widened. He slowly turned around to make sure his ears hadn't betrayed him. They hadn't._

_As their eyes met, their breaths caught._

_"Katerina…" his voice came out as a whisper._

_Wanting to say something, Katherine's mouth slightly opened but she found herself unable to speak. Seeing him before her, only a few meters away, Katherine was overwhelmed… with fright, with anticipation, and a whole other emotion she couldn't quite put a name on. It had been two years… practically three; she had almost forgotten how handsome he was. _

_Just as the woman talking to Katherine was about to turn to see who the latter was staring at and got her unpredictably speechless, Eleanore gave a little shock to her glass catching everyone's attention –well, almost everyone's._

_"Ladies, gentlemen, evening. I am Eleanore Winston. Thank you all for positively responding to my invitation to this Banquet. I am delighted to receive you. Please, choose a partner for the first dance of the night and join the ballroom."_

_During that brief interruption, Katherine and Elijah didn't put an end to their visual exchange; they were in a sort of trance. They merely couldn't bring themselves to tear their gaze away from the other, though Katherine could fell herself turning red under the Mikaelson male's burning one; she could feel the heat travel over her skin. And God knew Katherine Pierce NEVER blushed. But then again, whenever was Katherine Pierce Katherine Pierce with Elijah Mikaelson? _

_They were both silent, but their connected eyes spoke volumes._

_He advanced towards her, taking in her appearance: she was stunning. She was wearing a red strapless dress casting her in all the right places and had the matching high heels at her feet. Her long black hair was curled but descended down to her breasts over her dress. Elijah used to love when she wore her hair curly; he still did. Though he was still very mad at her in that moment, it was undeniable that Katherine truly was gorgeous; he had to at least give her that. She was as beautiful right here right now before him as she was five hundred years ago in her clothes of age. She would always be an exquisite beauty and he was cursed to be under her charm forever._

_Elijah, of course, was very elegant as always in his dark three-piece. He was even hotter than Katherine remembered him to be and that surely didn't help her state of anxiousness and anticipation._

_As he continued making steps towards her, as insane as it sounded, Katherine heard her heart beat faster and her breath caught._

_"Evening, Katerina." He greeted her. "Shall we?" Elijah politely asked holding out his hand to her._

_Hearing his voice, Katherine was left even more breathless; she had no idea if she should be frightened or excited, probably the first one._

_She looked back and forth between Elijah and his hand the latter was holding out to her. She was at trembling's door. _

_She eventually took his hand or rather gave her his –although warily –and followed him to the ballroom._

_Once there, he led her to the dance floor and they moved on __**Love song for a vampire**__ from __**Annie Lenox**__ in a very nerve-racking silence. _

_Though she was looking away, Katherine could feel Elijah's scorching gaze on her and that made her quite uneasy. And then suddenly, Katherine realized she wasn't acting like her usual fearless and fierce self. She was Katherine Pierce for God sakes and Katherine Pierce didn't avoid anyone's gaze and Elijah Mikaelson, despite the feared Original he was, would be no exception. That's why she eventually looked up at him and held his unrelenting gaze._

_Katherine and Elijah just stayed like that for one third of the song: staring at each other in a weird and complex mixture of rawness and experiment._

_"So…long time no see." She said in an attempt to appease the atmosphere._

_Elijah raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head while staring right into her eyes, "Trying to lighten the mood, Katerina?"_

_She held his gaze a little longer than intended swallowing a lump in her throat. She hated the way he said her name, the way hearing it coming out of his mouth made her feel, the innuendos behind it… She was not Katerina Petrova, and she didn't want to be._

_"Well, somebody's got to." She responded raising her right eyebrow and bringing it back down._

_He chuckled. "So you're trying to be the smarter one?" he rhetorically asked._

_"I am the smarter one." She asserted emphasizing on the word 'am'._

_He looked at her with a certain glint in his eyes she had never seen them bore before and then smirked but didn't reply anything._

_"Why do you have such a grudge against me, Elijah?" she questioned actually interested in his response._

_He spun her around and she landed back into his arms causing a sudden hot eye contact or rather eye-sex; it lasted an instant. She tore her brown eyes away from his, trying to keep herself from blushing. _

_Seeing her that distraught because of him, seeing the impact he seemed to have on her, Elijah almost forgot why he was so mad at her. Being there with her, having her in his arms, didn't feel like a risk… it felt like the safest place in the world. He didn't feel like he was holding Katherine; he felt like he was holding Katerina… __**his**__ Katerina. But he shouldn't forget that this woman, whatever her name was, however he felt, had betrayed him; he couldn't. She had mistrusted him and he would not let that slip away from his mind._

_"Do I look like I have a grudge against you?" he asked her back innocently._

_"As a matter of fact, yes, you do." She answered motioning with her head. "And I have to say, I am quite confused as to why…" she paused. "Since, you know, last time I checked, I'm one who was compelled to stay in a dungeon and desiccate by the other." She stated a fact._

_Elijah smirked._

_"Are you just going to stand here and say nothing and smirk like the jackass we both know you aren't?" she asked getting slightly annoyed._

_"Why does it matter what I feel towards you?" he asked and as she frown her eyebrows, he elaborated, "Whenever has my sentiment ever mattered to you?" he asked emphasizing on the word 'ever'._

_Katherine nodded in understanding, getting where his anger went back to. So THAT wasn't dealt with._

_"Seriously, Elijah? Move on." She told him._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I had to escape: my life was in danger and you know it! Come on, what other choice did I have?!" she rhetorically asked him trying to make him see she was at a dead end and had to find a way out. As he stared at her in silence, she kept on, "I know I put your relationship with your brother in jeopardy and that was never my intention. You are totally entitled to be mad at me but…"_

_"Oh thank you, Katherine, I appreciate it. How big of you!" he cut her off for the first time and spoke sardonically._

_As he called her Katherine, the raven-haired woman immediately got Elijah was seriously angry with her. Still, she didn't quite understand why._

_"Elijah, what did I do to you?" she stopped her steps for a few seconds._

_"You should know." He took her hand back in his and tightened his grip on her waist pulling her back to him. His cheek was practically touching her ear. She let out a dull groan of pain. _

_"That hurt!" she gritted through her teeth. _

_"Oh… so you do feel." He replied mockingly._

_She frown her eyebrows in interrogation, "Elijah, I HAD to run away from Klaus."_

_Elijah shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes, what Katherine sensed. Therefore, she slightly pulled away and moved her head so as to face him._

_"Elijah…" she almost pleaded causing some rout into Elijah, what he managed to hide pretty darn well._

_He looked at her, his face impassive, "You really are clueless, aren't you?"_

_She stared at him; her eyebrows frowned in confusion and a certain frustration irradiating from her. "You're acting as if I betrayed you." She remarked. "Maybe that's what you believe but…"_

_"I don't believe anything, Katerina: you DID betray me!" he wasn't even bothering hiding his anger anymore._

_Katherine's eyes widened at his unexpected flare-up. Okay, she had to be missing something! _

_She opened her mouth to say something but Elijah suddenly let go of her hands and declared: "The song is over…" he paused and watched as her face fell even more, trying his best not to crack. "…so is this conversation." _

_With that, Elijah left and Katherine turned to see him walk towards the balcony._

/

"Wait, that's it?! It ended like that? No apologies? No kiss? No peck?! Nothing?!" Caroline asked disbelievingly getting up to sit next to him.

Elijah shifted on the couch; his mouth curved into an amused grin and he gave the blonde beside him a curious look.

"What?" she asked him with a shy smile on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to hate Katerina?" he asked really intrigued.

Caroline lost her smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't like her for sure." She confirmed to him while running a hand through her blonde hair and not looking at him. "Still, that doesn't mean I'm rooting for her eternal misery! Though, I wouldn't mind if she did spend the rest of her life miserable." She added, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Then, why did you seem so disappointed just a minute ago?"

"I was disappointed for you." She clarified putting the emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Me?" Elijah laid his hand upon her chest.

"You." Caroline repeated.

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Oh I think you do… You're a smart man." She told him with a roguish smile on her face. "But I'm always very straightforward as I'm sure you've noticed so I'm going to say it anyway: I reckon I'm pretty good at sensing things as well as seeing through people and I sense that you cared for _Katerina_… possibly still care?" She tried to copy the way he said the raven-haired woman's name and ended in a low voice.

/

"Remind me why we agreed to this again?" Kol required.

"Whenever did we agree?" Klaus replied turning his head to give his brother a knowing look.

Kol and Klaus were in the latter's SUV waiting for their charming sister to finish her shopping –done with Klaus' credit card moreover.

"I can't believe she dragged us out here! And where is Elijah while we're here?" Kol complained. "Slumped on his couch!" he answered his own question.

Klaus chuckled. He felt his brother's pain. Only he had experienced this (shopping with Rebekah) too many times to even care anymore; he was almost used to it. He was completely aware of the fact that when one went out with Rebekah, they had to count at least four hours out; it was four hours minimum.

"I feel your pain, brother." He stated. "Perhaps if you had been around more often, you wouldn't see time passing."

"Ha-ha." Kol laughed of a laugh that had a false ring. "And whose fault is that?" he asked accusingly. "Perhaps if you hadn't kept me in a box for so long… or at all for that matter!"

"True." he admitted with a smirk.

Nevertheless, what Kol and everyone else of his siblings ignored was that the smirk which appeared on Klaus' face every time the subject was brought up reflected anything but the Original Hybrid's true feelings. Indeed, behind the smirk and the jokes and the cold-hearted façade hid regrets and remorse. All these years, all these decades and centuries, each time he'd dagger one of his siblings, Klaus would convince himself he was doing it for honorable reasons, what was true largely. He was effectively ensuring their safety… However, he was their brother not their father. He wasn't supposed to make the choice for them; they were big people. Besides, there was another reason behind all this daggering and it wasn't that noble: the fear of loneliness.

Now, truth be told, all of this was a recent changing: Klaus had started developing these feelings only several years ago –ten years ago or so.

"I saw the Bennett witch in town this morning." He declared, and to change the subject and to test his brother's feelings.

The latter remained quiet and was satisfied with looking at his older brother from the corner of the eye for a second.

"She was with your old friend… you know… Jeremy." Klaus went on.

Again, no reaction from Kol's part, so Klaus pushed a little.

"He's not so little anymore."

"Stop it, Nik!" Kol finally spoke. "Bug me with something else, will you?"

Klaus turned so he could examine his brother's expression and was actually surprised by what he saw: a hint of jealousy and perhaps hurt.

"You do care about her…" he said, realizing it as the words came out.

"Oh my goodness, Nik, you just don't know when to stop, do you?!" Kol exclaimed.

Klaus raised his hands in defense and then turned back to the road.

/

"Do you ever think about her?" the blonde inquired.

Did he ever think about her? Of course, he did. That was a question devoid of any pertinence. Indeed, he had been thinking about Katerina a lot these past years. Hell, he had been thinking about her for more than five hundred years now.

"It happens." He told her after a few instants.

Elijah looked down at his knees and Caroline could have sworn she saw his cheeks turn crimson. But just like the blush had crept its way into his face, it disappeared all that rapidly.

"Are you always like this?" he turned his face to look up at her and saw she was knitting her brows so he elaborated. "Honest, straightforward, inquisitive, awfully prying?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Oh, it takes way more to embarrass me, Caroline."

Her eyes widened and a smile slit her face. "You called me Caroline!" She exclaimed joyfully hopping on the couch causing Elijah to widen his eyes in surprise and obtuseness. "We're becoming friends! Yay!" the blonde added, clapping her hands.

Elijah merely burst out laughing at Caroline's cuteness.

'_Yes, Niklaus could definitely use you in his life_.' He silently thought.

After he managed to calm his laughter down, Elijah shook his head in amusement before speaking again. "To answer your question: no, it did not end like that."

/

_As Katherine stepped into the balcony, Elijah was showing his back at her and facing the stars in the dark sky._

_"Elijah?" Katherine put her hand on Elijah's shoulder and attempted to turn him around but being a little five hundred years older than her, he didn't budge. "Elijah?" she tried again in a more pleading tone._

_The second time, he reluctantly but voluntarily turned around and looked into her eyes._

_"Elijah, I didn't mean to betray you; I didn't feel like I was betraying you. Whatever I did since I met Klaus was to protect myself, to ensure my safety… My purpose was never to hurt you… or your feelings. I didn't even know you had feelings!" she swore to him. "How was I supposed to know?"_

_"You just were." He answered absently and in a very low voice._

**_Ok, this conversation is getting awkward_**_, Katherine thought to herself._

_She raised her hand to rest it on Elijah's shoulder but decided against it and cracked her fingers._

_"Elijah… what are you saying?" the volume and the tone of her voice expressing her utmost confusion and disarray. "You told me you didn't believe in love…"_

_Elijah turned away from Katherine, "I didn't… I don't…" he paused and turned to stare back at her. "And I definitely never will again."_

_Katherine stared right back into Elijah's eyes and swallowed the unexpected lump that formed in her throat at his rash –and so unlike him –words. _

_"What was I supposed to do?" she spoke in a low voice. "Klaus was going to sacrifice me in order to break his curse." Katherine tried to justify her actions. "What was I supposed to do?!"_

_"Trust me!" he responded abruptly. "Take a chance on me! Same way I took a chance on you! Same way Elena trusted me!" he spat._

_It was obvious by the look in his eyes how hurt he was and Katherine could tell he was only trying to hurt her as well. _

_"But then again, it's fairly known that I have a tendency to fall for the wrong Petrova." Elijah declared before walking past her in an attempt to leave the balcony._

_"Elijah…" she called for out him._

_"What?" he asked annoyed and only turned around two third._

_Without him understanding what was happening, Elijah just felt Katherine crush her lips on his own. Caught off guard, his eyes widened and Elijah let himself be kissed until he eventually recovered possession of himself and closed his eyes to relish the kiss. He had waited so many centuries for this and there she was: tasting like heaven. _

_It started off as soft and tender. They kissed in what seemed to be slow motion. Then, taking her lips in his with hunger, Elijah surrounded __**his**__ Katerina's waist with his arms and pulled the latter even closer to him. The raven-haired woman –who had a hand in Elijah's hair and the other on one side of his face –circled Elijah's neck with her arms, the kiss growing in intensity. _

_After that long but brief moment of passion, they eventually, very reluctantly, pulled away and released the other's lips but brought their foreheads together, panting. _

_Elijah tilted his head slightly and brought his lips next to her cheek and planted a sweet kiss against the corner of the raven-haired woman's mouth._

_As Elijah was about to bring his hand into __**his**__ Katerina's hair, her presence became unknown: within a second, she had run away leaving a breathless, wanting for more and utterly confused Elijah._

_ /_

"Seriously?!" Caroline exclaimed, dumbfounded. "She just fled?!"

Elijah merely shrugged his shoulders, unaffected.

"Wow… Well, that seems to be her thing." Caroline commented.

Elijah smirked, "Now, that's more like it."

The blonde looked at him with questioning eyes.

"There is the Caroline I was talked about…" he started to explain. "…the one who can't stand Katerina's guts…"

"Ok, now you're exaggerating." The blonde stated and Elijah gave her a look. "You are!" she assured him. As he still seemed to doubt, she undertook to convince him, "Yes, there might have been a time when I couldn't stand the sight of her but it's not the case anymore: I've gotten over it." Elijah seemed on the point of believing her.

"Right now, I mostly feel sorry for her… and the fact that she walked… ran away from you, obviously not realizing how lucky she is that you developed genuine feelings for her… makes me feel even sorrier for her."

Elijah didn't comment and looked away. They both stayed silent for a long moment.

"Look, Elijah… whatever has, was or is going on between you and Katherine…" the blonde paused. "… Please, be careful." She asked him, heartfelt.

"I'm a big boy, Caroline. I can take care of myself." He assured her; however moved that she worried for him.

"I'm sure that's what you think." She told him with a semblance of smile. "But you're never too careful, Elijah." She paused. "Not when it's your heart that's involved." She added, elsewhere, lost in her thoughts, what, of course, didn't go unnoticed to the Mikaelson man.

"Is that why you won't give Niklaus an actual chance and move in here?" Elijah was studying Caroline's face whom, despite his inquisitive question, kept staring at her feet. "Because you're afraid of getting your heart broken?"

"I just know better." The blonde mumbled, her eyes still locked on her feet. "And I prefer being in control."

Elijah narrowed his eyebrows. "Being in control, huh?" he repeated more for himself than for her. "It seems that you and Niklaus are more alike than you both think."

Caroline lifted her head for her eyes to meet Elijah's ones. "I didn't think he was serious when he offered me to move into the mansion."

"I can't believe he told you." She added with an embarrassed chuckle and blushing very lightly.

"He didn't." Elijah admitted. "I more or less dragged it out of him."

She nodded.

"So are you going to take him up on his proposition?" he inquired.

"Are you going to tell him about Katherine?" she snapped.

"What is there to tell?" he asked with an innocent air.

"Why would I take him up on his proposition?" she asked back shrugging her shoulders and making a face.

He smirked and she smiled content to have had the last word.

"No but seriously…" Caroline began. "… You should tell Klaus about Katherine."

As Elijah curved an eyebrow at her, the blonde attempted to convince him further. "Who knows if he's convinced of your feelings for her and thinks that there is or could actually be something there, he might let you guys be!"

The look on Elijah's face made it pretty clear for Caroline that he wasn't one bit convinced and that he had absolutely no intention to discuss his feelings for Katherine with Klaus.

"I mean, you're his brother, right?" Caroline stated a point. "Whether he wants to admit it or not, he loves you! And his hatred for Katherine cannot possibly overtop his love for you…"

"How well do you know my brother?" Elijah rhetorically asked Caroline. "Niklaus sees love as a vampire's greatest weakness, Caroline. And you are seriously underestimating his loathe towards Katerina. Niklaus had to wait another five hundred years to break his curse because of Katerina's escape, he will never forgive her." He stated emphasizing on the word 'never'.

"Who's asking for forgiveness? You're just asking for you brother to show brotherhood a change and put YOU above his sick longing for revenge! Ask him to stop chasing Katherine! Tell him you truly care about her and that you want him to give you a chance! Because I am sorry to break it to you, Elijah, but you and Katerina don't stand a chance without Klaus' approval. And after five hundred years of loneliness for BOTH of you, I think it's about time you got that chance!" she made a little speech.

Elijah looked at and listened to Caroline intently.

A tiny lips-closed smile crept its way on his face.

"You would do a good district attorney." He eventually spoke.

She gave him a look. "Elijah, I am being serious."

"So am I." he assured her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She gave him yet another look before regaining her seriousness.

"Look Elijah, you are a good man, ok? You're a total catch." Caroline told Elijah causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "You're smart, you're intelligent, you're handsome, you're hot, you have principles, values…" she enumerated. "And more importantly, you have a good heart… which is very rare. You deserve…"

"Wow." Caroline heard a voice behind them say and turned to see no other than the Original Hybrid.

Elijah who had sensed his brother's presence before he even reached their front door didn't bother to turn around.

"Intelligent, hot, moral, good heart… anything else you want to add to that list?" Klaus asked Caroline with a fake smirk.

That caused for the blonde to look at him, her eyebrows frown, with a mix of confusion and displeasure. After a few seconds, she turned back to Elijah, clearly displeased and rather surprised.

"Please don't stop on my account." Klaus added.

Caroline shot her eyes back at Klaus and threw him a deathly glare. She eyed him from head to foot.

**That's it!**

**So what did you think?**

**Elijah's reaction to Katherine? Katherine's reaction to Elijah?**

**The Caroline/Elijah interaction? Klaus' appearance at the end?**

**PLEASE let me know your thoughts… whatever they are.**

**If you don't know what to say, here's an idea:**

_OMG OMG OMG_

_Elijah finally tasted his Katerina! Wow I did not expect that_

_But why did she have to run like that? Why did she have to run like that? _

_Oh I hate you!_

_BTW I love jealous Klaus_

_Great chapter as always_

_Update ASAP_


	11. Reconnecting

**Thank you for your reviews last chapter. However, I'm surprised: a lot of you asked asked for some Kalijah and when I give it to you... NOTHING! So... yeah I'm confused.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Caroline was in her bed waiting for Elena to begin their girls' night in. Sensing that she and Elena were kind of drifting apart and recognizing that in was in large part her fault –owing to her spending a lot of her time out of the Salvatore Boarding House and most of the time she actually spent at home locked up in her bedroom –Caroline offered that she and her best friend spent the night together reconnecting and getting their friendship back in the awesome place where it used to be.

Caroline missed Elena; she really did. She had looked forward to coming back to Mystic Falls just so she could reunite with her best friends… all of them: Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt. Unfortunately, since she had returned she felt further away from them –well, at least from Elena –than she did when she was away. And she had her share of wrongs for that.

Her phone went off and pulled her out of her thoughts.

_Evening, Caroline. I'd like to have you for dinner tomorrow night at my house._

_Come around five so I can give you a special tour to my art studio._

_I promise to make you forget my injudicious behavior._

_I can't wait._

_Very fondly,_

_Klaus_

Klaus' words surprisingly made Caroline smile and put her in a rather good mood considering she was still pretty upset about their last encounter. Indeed, the way Klaus acted when he walked in on her and Elijah TALKING earlier was really… off; he almost sounded… jealous and the blonde woman did not like his attitude at all. He had no right to be jealous; they weren't an item! And even if they had been, Elijah was his brother for God's sake!

She re-read his text. _'Injudicious'? More like stupid._

Moreover, the blonde purposely kissed (on the cheek) Elijah goodbye particularly to piss off Klaus and give the man an actual reason to be jealous for.

She was about to text him back when she heard footsteps a few meters away. That's why she rapidly sent a 'Yeah, we'll see' before turning her phone off and shoving it inside her nightstand.

Just then, Elena made her expected appearance in the blonde's room and smiled at the latter.

After she jumped on her bed, she pointed at the nightstand. "Who were you texting?" she asked her best friend.

Caroline considered Elena's question for a second. She did not want to get into this tonight. Tonight was supposed to be about them: tonight was all about having fun. However, she knew better than to lie to the brunette.

"Klaus." she eventually answered honestly.

Elena nodded and bent her head without saying anything.

"This is going to become an issue between us, isn't it?" Caroline asked with a gloomy voice.

"Become?" Elena repeated with a similar sad voice. "This is already an issue between us, Care."

This Caroline situation with Klaus was seriously starting to get to Elena. Actually, it had been for a little while now. When she convinced the blonde to come back into town for the Founder's party, Elena felt so proud of herself and she was so excited. Elation didn't leave her for weeks; they were going to live together between best friends and she had already planned out the program for Caroline's entire stay: they would have girl date nights with Bonnie at the Boarding House, they would have endless talks and end up drifting off to sleep cuddling in the blonde's bed… they would have those gay moments she had missed so much…

But now that Caroline was actually back, Elena felt like they were drifting apart, like she was losing her 'Care' and she couldn't help but blame it all on Klaus. Elena had lost Jenna because of him; she had lost Stefan because of him and now she was losing her best friend at his profit too. Caroline had just returned and she was already spending all her time at the Mikaelson Mansion bonding with who must not be named, with his damned sister, with his brothers… This was not the way things were supposed to go!

"Could you ever accept him?" Caroline bluntly asked. "Could you ever get over the past and… try to see in him what I see, for me?"

"I don't know what to answer to that, Care." Elena told her. "I wish I could say yes but I don't want to make promises I'm not sure to keep."

Caroline looked at her friend with a rather sad face knowing she was being heartfelt.

"This ditch that is building between us is scaring me, Elena." She admitted, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

At that, Elena looked up at Caroline and as their eyes met, a huge feeling of sadness overwhelmed her. She moved closer to Caroline on the bed and took her in her arms. She brought her arms to her face and put some locks behind the blonde's left ear. She left a kiss on her best friend's forehead and rocked the latter for a little while, feeling sentimental trying her best not to break down.

Elena felt like she was back seven years ago when her two girl best friends were leaving for Boston the day after. That night in this very same room, Elena had held Caroline just like she was at this moment; she had rocked her and tried to comfort her with as much tenderness and affection as she was right now. Or was it the other way around?

_Caroline and Elena were locked in a warm embrace, their eyes closed and wet, holding on tight._

_"Elena, please stop crying." The blonde begged in a broken voice as her own tears she had tried so hard to hold back streamed down her cheeks._

_The raven-haired girl kept on with her sobs._

_"We will see each other again. We will come back each holiday." Caroline tried to comfort her best friend when she was a mess herself. "And you will visit too. You'll come with Stefan..." She paused. "…or Damon." She reluctantly added._

_"I don't want you to go." Elena admitted, heartfelt and in tears. "You're leaving me." She accused._

_The raven-haired girl felt wild, as a child who had been abandoned by her parents, as a dog who had lost all its marks, and she had no idea how to be found. _

_"Oh honey, I don't want to go either but I have to." She passed a hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "And I am NOT leaving you, ok? I could never leave you." She spoke the last sentence articulating her every word._

_Caroline managed to get a grip on herself and pulled away slightly from Elena. She leaned down until she was eyelevel with the latter._

_"Hey, you're not going to lose me, ok? And I am most certainly NOT going to lose YOU." She tried to convey her emotions and sincerity through her eyes. "We're best friends, ok? Now, tomorrow, in a thousand years… that will never change." She declared emphasizing the adverb 'never'._

_Elena gave her best friend a small but genuine smile and pulled her back in a warm embrace._

_"I love you, Care." Her voice was barely a whisper._

_"Love you too."_

A few tears ran down the raven-haired woman's cheeks at the memory. She felt overwhelmed. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She knew she would miss her best friend and confidante like crazy. And now, here she was, holding her best friend and confidante in her arms; yet still missing her like crazy just like she knew she would that night…

"Me too." Elena murmured to the blonde.

A single tear fell on Caroline's cheek as she admitted: "I like him. I enjoy my time with him." She paused. "He makes me feel special… cared for… He can be a good friend." Her voice was barely a whisper as she wiped her single tear off her cheek.

Elena let out a fake chuckle and rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

Caroline sensed it and pulled away. "What?"

Elena scraped her nose and wiped her tears away. "You and Klaus aren't friends, Caroline. You never were; you never will be. He's in love with you… and you…" she paused to stress her point."…are falling for him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet."

Indeed, Elena observed Caroline when she danced with Klaus at the Founder's Party: she saw her best friend glow whenever the Original Hybrid made her laugh, she saw her blush at his numerous compliments and whenever his burning gaze on her became too intense…

More recently, she saw Caroline radiating with light further to her date with the Big Bad Evil.

One shouldn't be mistaken: Caroline was doing an excellent job at hiding whatever it was she was feeling for Klaus. However, the raven-haired woman was her best friend since elementary school and she knew her better than anyone… sometimes better than Caroline herself. Therefore, it was fairly obvious to her that the blonde was unfortunately about to return Klaus' feelings.

Hearing Elena's 'accusation', Caroline who had her head down looked up at her friend with wide eyes.

Truth be told, lately, after spending so much time with him and him being so nice not to mention thoughtful towards her, the blonde had started to accept the fact she may be developing feelings for Klaus. But the idea of FALLING for him never even crossed her mind.

"And here I thought you'd tell me Klaus is just playing mind games with me." Caroline decided not to rebound on the 'falling for him' part.

Elena immediately saw what the blonde was trying to do –avoid the 'feelings' subject –but decided to go along with it.

"No, that would most likely be Damon's speech." Elena said.

Caroline let out a soft laugh and Elena smiled.

"You know, Care, I wish you would just admit your feelings for Klaus so we can all move on with our lives."

Caroline widened her eyes. "I hardly see how my so-called feelings for Klaus are keeping you or anyone else for that matter from moving on."

"It's quite simple actually." She stated. "As long as you won't admit your feelings for him, Stefan, Bonnie and I will keep hoping that we will end up waking up from this freaking nightmare where you are falling in love with the freaking Original Hybrid!" Elena declared raising a bit her tone of voice in the end.

"I am not falling in love with him!" Caroline almost yelled.

The raven-haired woman let out a huff and smiled falsely. "Of course, you're not." She scorned while covering her face with her hands.

Elena looked back at Caroline and crossed her arms. "You think you denying your feelings for Klaus when I surrendered to mine for Damon makes you better than me… better than all of us? You think it makes you upright?" she asked and the blonde narrowed her eyebrows. "You're wrong. It makes you a hypocrite." She spoke her mind and got off the bed making her way to the door.

"Elena." Caroline called out.

Elena turned around and stared at Caroline who just rested there staring right back at her, speechless, not uttering a word though she was the one who had called out for her.

Elena stamped her feet nervously on the ground and directed her gaze towards them for a few seconds. She gave her friend a last look before turning again and leaving the room shutting the door.

Caroline was in her bed shifting from right to left and left to right to find her sleep at nearly two a.m. when she heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"It's me. Can I come in?" a masculine voice asked.

She hummed and got herself in a sitting position holding in on tight to her blanket. Though she was a vampire, Caroline still acted like she could feel the cold and always covered herself whenever the weather was bad.

Stefan entered the room and gave her a small comforting smile. He approached the bed.

"Do you want to talk?" he sat at the corner of the bed.

Caroline gave him a small smile at her turn, glad that he didn't ask her how she was doing. He knew better. She felt lucky to have someone like Stefan in her life, someone who got her so well, without even talking.

"How's Elena?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Almost as great as you." He responded sarcastically.

"How mad is she?" Caroline asked with a grimace on her face.

"On a scale from one to ten?" Stefan asked. "Uh…" he pretended to think and the blonde's face fell even more as she waited for the thunder to hit her. "…zero."

Caroline opened her mouth and looked at Stefan in indignation.

She drew herself up slightly and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Stefan exclaimed bringing his hand to his shoulder. "That hurt!"

"I don't care!" she exclaimed as well.

Stefan rubbed his shoulder. "She's not mad at you, Caroline. She's just afraid she's going to lose you."

"So are you?" Caroline asked with a sad face, worry evident in her voice and expression.

"No, I know I could never lose you." Stefan said in a joking voice but completely serious in reality.

Caroline curved an eyebrow and looked at Stefan in a funny way before laughing.

"You're right, you know?" she paused. "You could never lose me indeed. Neither could Elena, I wish she knew that."

"She does." Stefan stated. "She's just too concerned at the moment to remember that."

Caroline nodded.

"Did you fight?"

She raised an eyebrow. "She didn't tell you?"

"No." he paused. "She entered the room and rushed into the bed, pulling the blanket over her head. I asked her what happened but she wouldn't tell me." Stefan declared. "She eventually cried herself to bed about…" he looked at his watch. "… seven minutes ago."

Caroline looked down; bearing a rather sad look on her face.

"We didn't fight." She told Stefan. "We just don't see eye to eye as far as my…" the blonde struggled to find her words. "…relationship with Klaus is concerned."

Stefan nodded. So now they had a 'relationship'… _Wonderful_, he ironically thought.

Though, he should have seen it coming. It was quite obvious indeed that Caroline and Klaus were growing close if the way they danced at the Founder's party and how much she glowed after her date with him were any indication.

"She thinks I'm in denial as far as he's concerned. And I think she's worried where this might go." Caroline added.

"I guarantee she is." Stefan confirmed.

"Well, there's nothing I can do to ease her concern! I am a big girl, Stefan. I know what I'm doing and I can handle whatever this is. How dare she tell me what I'm feeling? I know better than her!"

"Caroline… chill." Stefan tried to calm the blonde. I'm not taking anyone's side. I just want you to work things out. One of you has to be the smarter one in this and make the first move."

/

"Hi, lovely Bonnie!" Kol greeted Bonnie with a giant smile on his face and the latter rolled her eyes at her nickname. "Please, come in!" he stepped aside.

She entered the manor.

"You're a lucky girl you know." Kol said as he closed the door.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie turned around, confused.

Kol approached her. "I was about to go out." He explained.

"Oh well please don't cancel your plans for me. I won't be very long." She moved towards the lounge trying to put some distance between the Mikaelson male and herself.

She turned around again and looked Kol in the eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you the answer is no… I won't go on a date with you."

He looked at her for a second, and then smiled causing for her to narrow her eyebrows in incomprehension.

She looked behind her, not sure what she would find but saw nothing.

"Uh, did you hear me?" Bonnie made sure.

"I did." He confirmed still smiling.

"Then why do you keep smiling at me?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice and expression.

"Why did you come here, Bonnie?" he inquired standing still.

Bonnie frown her eyebrows. "I told you, I" she started to explain shrugging slightly but Kol cut her off.

"No, no." he interrupted the witch raising a hand before him and moved towards her. "WHY did you come here, Bonnie?" he repeated his question.

Kol had no clue what he felt for Bonnie Bennett, but he definitely felt something. He felt attracted to her and he knew that the attraction was mutual; they were like two opposite poles drawn to each other, or better yet, they were like two magnets, two magnets doomed to cleave together. Ever since they had touched for the first time six months ago and he felt an electric discharge travel every particle of his body, Kol hadn't stopped thinking about Bonnie. The witch had literally been haunting his mind and Kol was determined to make it stop.

He moved closer to her. "You could've called." He moved closer to her. "You could've texted." He approached her more. "Or you could have done nothing. You know: no answer, negative answer." He took a step forward; she took a step backwards.

"But you chose to come here." Each of them repeated their shift. "Because you wanted to see me." Bonnie was leaning against a wall and Kol's face was only a few inches away from hers. "Because you WANT to be with me."

Bonnie let out a huff endeavoring as best as she could to ease the tension that was growing inside her. "Cocky much?"

Kol smirked. "Let's just say I'm good at analysis."

"Anyway, I said what I had to say so…" Bonnie declared before managing to move past Kol and rushing to the entry.

The second she reached the door to open it, Kol closed it back immediately.

"Kol…" the witch said in a warning tone.

"Turn around." He ordered.

She complied. And as soon as her green eyes met his dark ones into a burning gaze, a lump which she swallowed with trouble formed in Bonnie's throat.

Kol brought his face close to Bonnie's and the latter braced a hand against his chest to stop his motion.

"I need to go." Bonnie's voice was incredibly steady considering the heat that was slowly but surely rushing to her cheeks.

Kol caught Bonnie off guard covering her hand with his own and Bonnie's breath caught at his move. She looked at his chest where he was rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb to avoid his eyes and mostly hide her blushing. He took his chin with his other hand and raised it so she would look at him. He smirked at the shade of pink that had invaded the witch's cheeks.

"Stay!" he demanded.

As he saw Bonnie's hesitation through her eyes and expression, Kol leaned closer and whispered to her ear.

"Please" he insisted; his breath exhaling over the shell of her ear.

**I apologize for the lack of Klaroline**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!**

**Oh and what are your thoughts on TVD Season 5 and The Originals so far?**

**I personally haven't watched any episode cause I'm not that interested about what goes on on either show (You know not really in the mood to see Stefan die and come back to like endlessly, a Forwood reunion, or even some Klaus/Camille bonding).**

**But I'd like to know what you think though.**

**BTW it's my birthday**** which is why I decided to to do my best to update so soon.**

**Your reviews are the best gifts...**

**DancingToTheBeat: Thank you so much for your review and your kind words. I was really starting to doubt there are Stelena fans out there! So thank you for the reassurance too.**


	12. Connecting

**As always, I thank all of you guys who follow, favorited and reviewed this fanfiction.**

**And thank you for your kind words on my birthday! You guys are amazing!**

When Caroline had finally woken up at past ten, she had waited until she didn't hear any more noise downstairs and was sure Stefan and Elena had regained their room before she went to take two blood bags in the cellar. Usually, she only needed one but it seemed like being in a frustrated mood increased her blood lust. Her argument with Elena still being fresh, Caroline didn't want to risk running into the latter or her boyfriend for that matter.

She hadn't stopped thinking about her last conversations with both members of the couple and wondering what she could have done to raise up so much insecurity inside Elena about their relationship. She loved Elena and she would never ever let anything or anyone come between them; she thought that was an established fact. But when Elena dared state she was in love with Klaus, the blonde just lost it. She had no right to say such allegations… especially when they were unfounded.

First of all, she had come back into Mystic Falls hardly a week ago and no matter how fast Caroline Forbes was known to move with men, she did NOT fall in love within a week. Besides, if she had effectively developed romantic feelings towards Klaus, as hard as it may be, she would have talked to her friends about it; and considering her dim past with the Original Hybrid, Elena would have hit first position on her list. Second of all, indeed, she and Klaus were getting more and more comfortable with each other, which made sense given that time had passed and things had changed and she had matured… Still, she was nowhere near love: that was a word way too big, one she hadn't even thought about before Elena brought it up. And third of all, if her memory served her well, when Elena fell for a certain questionable bad boy not so long ago, though Caroline was in denial for quite some time too, when it finally hit her the raven-haired girl was actually feeling for the guy, the blonde let her friend deal with it on her own like the big girl she was and never dared state the latter was in love with Damon because, after all, she wasn't in Elena's heart to tell; she did express her disapproval when things started improving between the two though.

Caroline had just left her room trying to be the smarter one and make peace with her BFF. She was in the corridor heading for Elena's room when she saw the latter getting out of her own room and joining that same corridor. They kept walking towards each other and eventually stopped at the middle of the path.

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena spoke first.

"I was on my way to your room." Caroline replied.

"Stefan's taking a nap." She paused. "Let's go to your room."

Caroline headed for her room.

"Or we could do this right here." The brunette intervened.

The blonde turned around slowly, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday night… for most of it anyways. I meant it. But there is some stuff I shouldn't have said; it wasn't my place." She admitted.

"You called me a hypocrite." The blonde pointed out.

"Yes, I AM sorry about that one."

"I am anything but a hypocrite. As a matter of fact, I'm the most honest and straightforward person in this group!" Caroline stated.

"I just apologized, Caroline. And you might be honest as far as our stories are concerned but when it comes to you, you ARE in denial quite often, Caroline and you…" she stopped and brought her hand to her face. She let out a sigh which noise was softened by her hands covering her face.

"I'm not here to argue with you. I said I was sorry, Caroline… I am sorry, ok? I am sorry that I lashed out on you. I am sorry that I am concerned about you and Klaus! I am sorry that I don't want you to get hurt! I am sorry that I'm afraid of losing you, ok?! I am sorry!" the raven-haired woman lost her temper.

Stefan who was quietly resting in his room in his bed was obviously woken up by the hurricane his girlfriend was. He drew himself up and got in a sitting position. The next second, Elena was slamming their door and hitting her head once against that same door.

"So… have you decided to give Niklaus a chance?" Elijah bluntly asked.

"Have you?" Caroline asked back shrugging a shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he creased his eyebrows as he served the blonde a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile after he finished. "You're asking me to give your brother a chance whereas you're not willing to do the same by telling him about Katherine when he's YOUR brother." She explained. "You've known him his whole life, Elijah."

Indeed, the way Caroline saw it, Elijah wanted her to give Klaus a chance but he wasn't willing to do the same which made him quite a hypocrite. Klaus was his brother after all… if Elijah himself wasn't disposed to take a chance on him, why on earth should she?

"It's not the same thing."

"It is to me. You're lacking logic."

"Niklaus hates Katerina." Elijah pointed out. "With reason." The Mikaelson male pointed out. "She hindered him from breaking his curse. He'll never forgive her that."

"Who's asking for forgiveness?!" Caroline got annoyed. "We don't care if he forgives her… You just want him to let you be happy."

"He won't." Elijah stated. "Not with Katerina."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." The blonde said.

"Personally, I'm not giving him a chance until you do." She added before lying back on the couch.

Elijah tilted his head and smiled. "Now, that's what I call blackmail, Miss Forbes." He teased.

"No. It's called a deal." The blonde corrected smiling as well.

He laughed inwardly.

"Be honest, Caroline." Elijah asked of her.

At that, the blonde tilted her head and creased her brows in incomprehension.

"The only reason you want to make this 'deal' is because you know I can't say anything to Niklaus about the matter."

She dropped his gaze and lowered her head.

"Caroline, why are you so unwilling to move in here?"

"I am not unwilling to…" she stopped when she noticed the look Elijah was giving her; a look which meant 'Really?'

Caroline sighed and lowered her head once again. She rubbed her eyes in a mix of fatigue and irritation.

"I'm not moving in here." Caroline declared, surprised by the determination in her own voice.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because I am not that stupid!" she yelled meeting his gaze again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elijah asked.

"I cannot give him a chance, Elijah… not the way you'd like me to, not the way he'd like me too." She paused. "Not the way I'd like to." She added in a whisper.

Elijah looked at the blonde intently understanding exactly what she meant and what her mind was going through. He could now see she did care about his brother at least a little if her eyes and her voice when she talked about Klaus were any indication. His uproarious past, his murderous tendencies and his impulsive behavior were the main things holding her back.

"You know Niklaus wasn't always such an anger-filled man…" Elijah declared.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? You think he was born this way?" Elijah asked.

"No." she paused. "I'm waiting for you to proceed. Develop!"

"What happened?" she encouraged him.

"Mikael happened." He responded simply. "Tatia happened…" he added lost in his thoughts. "Life happened… and wasn't easy on Niklaus… on either one of us for that matter." He paused. "But it was worse for him."

"Can you be a little clearer?" the blonde tried to get more out of him.

"That's not my story to tell." He replied. "All I can say is there's more to my brother than meets the eye."

Truth be told, Elijah wasn't so sure himself of what his was advancing. He wasn't so sure his brother was worth taking a chance on. But he had to convince Caroline that Klaus was. He had to make her take a chance on the latter. Indeed, the only rare times he saw Klaus with the blonde, Elijah caught a glimpse in his brother's eyes he couldn't remember the last time he had seen.

Klaus felt different with Caroline. He WAS different with Caroline. Elijah hadn't seen his little brother so taken by a girl since Tatia. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure Klaus had been this bewitched by Tatia. And even though he had no clue if his brother could be saved, he knew one thing: Caroline was the one key to Klaus' redemption; if she couldn't save him… nobody and nothing could. And Elijah really wanted his brother back.

"He doesn't have the purest heart… that's for sure. But he doesn't have the darkest one either. He has his good sides." Elijah paused. "I believe you've seen some of them." He met Caroline in an intense gaze; his eyes telling her something, making a point. "He's let you." He pointed out. "Don't you ever think that's nothing." He put the emphasis on the word 'ever'.

/

"I'm going to head upstairs." Caroline told Elijah. "I got to talk to Rebekah."

"Ok."

"Caroline…?" he called as she was about to get up stopping her from doing so.

"Yep?"

"About…" he began.

"Don't worry." She cut him off. "It's not my story to tell." The blonde declared just like Elijah had a few minutes before and then, winked at him.

His lips curved up into a genuine smirk; and she eventually got up.

"Ha-ha, I told you I heard voices!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"You know for a vampire your hearing really isn't that good. But then again, you're not all that young so…" she added teasingly.

Kol smirked at the witch's joke: she was getting comfortable around him; that was a good sign, even more considering this was only their first date. He had made sure to be thoughtful but not too enterprising. He had made the oh so obvious move by putting his arm on her shoulders when they were on one of the loveseats in the mansion's theater room The way things were going out was very encouraging; Kol couldn't be happier about it.

"Are you calling me old, Bonnie Bennett?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged with a teasing lips-closed smile on her face.

"For the record, you are the reason I didn't hear anything." Kol put the emphasis on the word 'you'.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Kol as if to say 'Is that so?'

"It's not my fault if I was so caught up in your being." He elaborated.

She rolled her eyes in response.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed, surprised to see her friend in the Mikaelson's manor.

"Caroline…" she replied. The witch's gaze shifted towards Elijah.

"Elijah." She greeted the Mikaelson man.

"Miss Bennett." The latter greeted her back.

"Please call me Bonnie." She told him.

He nodded.

"Evening, sweet Caroline." Kol greeted Caroline.

"Evening, Kol." The latter greeted back kindly instead of rolling her eyes like he expected.

"Sweet Caroline, lovely Bonnie…" the witch enumerated. "Is there a girl in this town you don't have a nickname for?" she inquired.

Kol tilted his head to the side so he could look at her. "Jealous, lovely Bonnie?"

She huffed.

"Wow, you two sound like a couple already." Caroline remarked not thinking twice before speaking causing every pair of eyes in the room to turn to her.

Her eyes went round their faces. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Bonnie, Kol and Elijah answered pointedly all together.

"Sorry." The blonde said looking at Kol and her friend.

"Oh please, don't apologize on my account." Kol declared.

The witch turned her head in slow motion; her jaw clenched, and shot the Mikaelson male beside her a deathly glare.

"What were you doing down there?" Elijah asked his brother in an attempt to change the topic of conversation.

"Oh, just watching the Harry Potter movies." Bonnie answered Elijah in Kol's place.

"The Harry Potter movies?" the blonde repeated with an air of disbelief. "Really, Bon?"

"What?" Bonnie asked in a child's voice. "I like them! They're cool!"

"Well, anyways, I was heading upstairs so… I'll talk to you, later." Caroline declared walking away towards the staircase.

"Okay, later." Bonnie replied.

"I was talking to Kol." The blonde clarified before walking.

The witch let out a half-indignant half-amused huff.

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed with a text message.

_Glad to see you followed my advice._

It was from Caroline.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at the screen.

/

Caroline was in front of Rebekah's door. The blonde knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." Rebekah said.

Caroline half-opened the door, slipped her head into it, and peeked.

"Hi!" she greeted in a cheerful mood. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Rebekah declared, dropping the nailbrush and putting her nail polish on one of her nightstands.

Caroline eventually entered the room. "Well, you didn't know it was me, so…"

"So what you think my answer would have been different if I had known it was you?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

The two blondes looked at each other and a smirk formed on their lips.

"Yeah, definitely!" they both exclaimed teasingly before giggling together.

"Dinner date with my brother?" Rebekah inquired.

Caroline hesitated before she answered opening and closing her mouth once; sighing as well. "I wouldn't exactly call it a date but… yes, we are dining together."

"Oh it is." Rebekah stated causing the other blonde frown her brows in incomprehension so she explained herself. "It is a date… whether you want it or not and whether you admit it or not."

Caroline stared at Rebekah during her whole intervention but eventually dropped her gaze and lowered her head. She cleared her throat seeming embarrassed.

"Too honest?" the only woman of the Mikaelson family asked.

Rebekah already knew the answer to that question, just like she knew she probably shouldn't be that straight-forward with the blonde –especially when her favorite, untimely, brother was the topic –given that they were just starting to get along. If anything, this kind of comment would scare off Caroline and bring her further away from Nik and herself.

Indeed, she and Caroline had only been out once. They were barely friends and they weren't one bit close. Nevertheless, Rebekah hoped they'd get to that point… eventually.

Caroline lifted her gaze towards Rebekah. She opened her mouth willing to speak but ended up sighing not sure what to say.

"No." she answered. "You're… not." She reassured. "You're not." She repeated with more conviction.

"It's just… I…" she started before clearing her throat again. "I'm having a hard time talking about Klaus with you." She confessed. "Or with anyone for that matter." She added in a lower voice.

"Why? I'm not going to repeat what you say to me to Nik, you know?"

"That's not the question." Caroline said. "I'm not comfortable talking about him, that's all." She confessed again. "Not especially with you..." She clarified gesturing towards Rebekah. "… With anyone." She stated gesturing with her hands.

Rebekah stared at the blonde intently. "Look, Caroline, I know you and I aren't exactly BFFs… but I appreciate you, and Nik is on my good side these days. Therefore…" she began earning a small smile from the blonde. "I'm going to give you a piece of my mind. Don't you think your reluctance to talk about whatever relationship you and Nik have going on is a sign and should tip you off?" Rebekah questioned Caroline. "If anything, it says to me that you DO care about my brother way more than you'd like to admit and that you are afraid of your feelings for him!" Rebekah said pointedly.

"Maybe." Caroline said.

"Maybe?" Rebekah repeated, incredulous and the other blonde just stared at her in response until she eventually dropped her gaze. "I see." She spoke again, her brows having a rise and fall motion.

"Okay…" she started. "Since you didn't come into my bedroom to talk about Nik, obviously…" she pointed out. "Why did you come here?"

"Do I need a reason?" she playfully asked but with a serious expression on her face, very happy that Rebekah eventually dropped the subject.

"No but…" Rebekah tried to recoup.

"Just kidding." Caroline reassured. "I have a few stuff to buy so I thought I'd go to the mall tomorrow or after-tomorrow and I wondered if maybe you'd like to come with me…'

"Sure. Definitely. Just send me a text a couple of hours before you come pick me up.'

The blonde nodded.

"Where is Nik anyway?" the latter's sister asked.

"I don't know." Caroline responded nonchalantly. "He mentioned Chinese takeout."

"Chinese food?!" she made sure, her excitement palpable.

"I think."

"That's my favorite!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Caroline's eyes widened. "It's mine too…"

"Why don't you come eat with us?" she offered.

"Uh…" the Mikaelson woman pretended to think. "I don't think so." She said

"Why not?!"

"Beeecauuse I would like to keep my head on top of my body." Rebekah declared as if it was obvious.

The other blonde rolled her eyes.

"You have a date, Caroline." Rebekah stated. "Whether you want it or not… And I don't feel like playing third-wheel." She said picking up her nail polish on her nightstand and opening it with the intent to continue her work on her nails.

/

Klaus and Caroline were in his art studio. He was giving her a special tour.

It had changed a lot since the last time she was here. There were paintings hung all over the walls. The blonde could recognize landscapes from China, France and even parts of Africa. Now, that was art!

The Forbidden City in Peking and the Wood of Boulogne in particular were greatly done.

All Klaus' paintings she had before her seemed linked: they had a common tie, a certain 'je ne sais quoi' that bonded them. The truth was they bore Klaus' mark: there was no doubt he was the artist whom had realized all of these canvases.

"These are beautiful." She complimented totally captivated by the art masterpieces.

Klaus slightly shifted so he could look at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. He loved the glint that shone in Caroline's eyes as she looked at the landscapes he had painted. She stared at them with what he perceived as adoration. At that image, Klaus couldn't help a smile to cleave his lips. The fact that his work was what put her in such a state of wonder overwhelmed Klaus with joy, a feeling that he seemed to have experienced more this past week with Caroline than during his whole existence.

One must say also that the mere presence of the blonde by his side was enough to make the Mikaelson male feel happy.

"You are very talented, Klaus."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Caroline." She turned and gave him a genuine smile mirroring his own.

They stared at each other –completely mesmerized by one another –in an intense exchange. His eyes deviated towards her luscious lips and Caroline's eyes had a similar motion for a second before anchoring her gaze in his once more. The eye-contact rapidly turned into a burning eye-sex.

They both felt the tension build between them and the air surrounding them get heavier. The atmosphere shifted and got substantially warmer. As her mouth unconsciously drew open, Caroline felt the heat flood through her every nerve and slowly reach her cheeks. She wanted to look away; she was desperate to look away, to break the moment… but she found it impossible. Klaus made a step towards her reducing the distance between them.

**There you go: the 12****th**** chapter.**

**What did you think of Caroline/Elena? Who do you think will make the first move? What about Elijah?**

**If you don't know what to say but are desperate to leave a review, here's an idea:**

_Dear antoemati, _

_What's with the cliffhanger? Klaroline feels!_

_You better update soon!_

_I loved the Caroline/Rebekah moment as well as the Carlijah interaction._

_Elijah should talk to Klaus about Katherine!_

_I hope there will be more and hopefully, the two BFFs can work it out. _

_Can't wait for more Klaroline!_

_Love, your name._

**I would really love to hear your own words though.**

REVIEW ANSWERS:

**MysticGirl200: Thank you for my birthday, sweetie!  
And thank you so much for keeping me posted on what's going on both series:  
I'm so happy about the Forwood breakup, I could throw a party right now**

DancingToTheBeat : **Thank you very much. I'm glad you understand Elena's POV, I'm not trying to make her bitchy, I just want the whole story to be realistic. And I'm so pleased you like Stefan intervening. I just had to put that scene in as I LOVE Steroline!**

LizGarza: **Yeah, I don't think we're gonna get some Klaroline in TVD or the Originals**

**Glad you're team Stelena too.**

**As for Damon like I said, he will make his so desired appearance.**


End file.
